Lie to Me
by Sweetliberations
Summary: Nothing is coincidence and if there's anyone who should know this best it's Liz Parker. After a life altering awakening she comes to see that the Pod Squad has always been a part of her destiny. Polar
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Lie to Me  
Author's Email:  
Beta Name: Angela – my BFF even though she really doesn't understand this fanfic stuff

Spoilers: Well seeing that the show is no longer on the air, no real spoilers. But this is up to the end of the first season.  
Category: Cannon up until end of season 1 after that Polar  
Rating: M  
Summary: Nothing is coincidence and if there's anyone who should know this best it's Liz Parker. After a life altering awakening she comes to see that the Pod Squad has always been a part of her destiny.  
Warnings: Gee none that I can think of, but if this changes you will be the second to know.  
Disclaimer: Roswell doesn't belong to me in any way – shape – or form.

~~*~~

She's seen the impossible happen. Events that in normal circumstances should never have transpired. Aliens, Federal Agents, death and resurrection. She'd seen it, touched it, lived it. Nothing should have surprised Liz Parker, especially not after the last twenty four hours. So when Max Evens had released her hand to join Tess with their half of the orbs, Liz should have listened to her gut. Should have known the kernel of dread forming in the pit of her stomach shouldn't be ignored.

The strong feeling of doubt she'd been stubbornly ignoring over the last few months instantly turned to ice and flowed through her veins. She wasn't sure if it was the numbness that immobilized her from running across the pod chamber and snatching the smooth object from their hands or something else. Another emotion that had started to warm herself from inside. A sense of rightness.

So instead she took a step back and watched from the sidelines. Knowing with certainty when the dust settled this time, nothing could remain the same.

Nothing.

~ Three Months Later ~

"_You can't be serious!" Disbelief made it impossible for her to allow the the tears welled in her eyes to fall. Watching as the only man to possess her heart walk past her, his handsome face set in stone. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"_

"_Didn't you hear?" He finally spoke after what seemed an eternity. "I have the distinct honor of marrying the Princess."_

"_I-." Collapsing into a nearby chair, she let his words penetrate the shield protecting her heart. "You can't. I – You – We were supposed to be -."_

"_We were." Regret, just a sliver laced in his words filled the room they had shared over the last two years. It had been her home. Their secret place away from the horrible tragedy festering on their planet. The chambers had served as a sanctuary. Rooms which had witnessed so many emotions, promises and now heartache. "I can have one of my men accompany you to your Father's camp."_

"_You have to be kidding." Anger numbed some of the pain, allowing her to feel at last. Something other than the terrifying numbness. "This isn't what you want."_

_He turned then. His eyes flashing, his fists balled at his side. "I am betrothed to the Princess. My Mother pledged me. I am honor bound to fulfill my family's promise. I won't ask again. Should I have one of my men escort you to your Father's camp?"_

_She could hear the finality in his words. Pulling herself up, hoping to regain a shred of dignity, she glared at him from across the room. "I don't want, or need your men's assistance."_

_Turning her back on him, heading toward the door before she did something foolish, she momentarily paused when he called out. ""Your stuff . . ."_

_His words where a slap in the face. As though her possessions meant anything to her after his betrayal. "Burn it. Give it to the poor. At his point I can't bring myself to care."_

"_You don't mean that." He had the nerve to step toward her. Anger replaced any trace of agony and she welcomed it gladly. Reaching up to where the pendant he'd given to her years ago as a sign of his eternal love, she let her fingers trace the engraving as a last goodbye before snapping the chain from her neck. _

"_I wish you and your Princess all the happiness." Throwing what had been her most valued possession at his startled face, she turned her back on him and prayed to make it off the royal grounds before falling to pieces. _

Jerking awake with a disgruntled groan, Liz felt the residual pain when her hand came in contact with her tear dampened pillow. Squeezing her eyes shut against the lingering emotions from the haunting dream, she choked back the sob stuck in her throat.

She didn't know which haunted her more. The dreams at night, or the unraveling nightmare her life had become during the day. Nothing was the same since the day at the Pod Chamber. The events had triggered the most hellish summer she'd ever lived through.

For the most part the dreams this far hadn't been as heart wrenching as the one she'd just escaped from. There was something liberating about the previous dreams, giving her a feeling of self discovery. Helping her make sense of the chaos engulfing her life. This had been until the most recent dream. The recurring torture of it since her first night back from her summer exile in Florida was almost more than she could bare.

When she'd awoken that first morning it had felt as if she were dying. Her heart had been broken into a million pieces. Nothing in her life had come close to the pain she'd felt. Every night since the dream had been the same. Over and over again she was forced to relive the torture. She'd gone as far as trying not to sleep.

If the dreams themselves were the only thing wrong in her life, Liz may have not felt as she did. Instead she was terrified of what had been triggered inside her the moment Max and Isabelle's mother's vision had appeared.

She should have known all along things weren't as they seemed. Foolish to believe it had been a coincidence when Max had saved her life that day in her father's dinner. Nothing just happened. That fate really did exist and the Bitch had some really sharp teeth.

"Rise and shine Sunshine." Maria's voice broke through her fog, forcing her to abandon her thoughts, and quickly construct the facade she'd faked since returning to Roswell. Pretending drained her, but she had no other choice until she had more answers.

Bursting into the room with a force of nature only Maria contained, her best friend gave her the look that meant business. She'd reached her limit on friendly understanding and was well past listening to any vague excuses. Liz knew she'd be forced out of the safety of her solitude and into the world she'd been avoiding sooner or later, she'd really been crossing her fingers on later.

"I will give you twenty minutes to shower and primp. I refuse to work another day alone with that poor excuse of a quasi boyfriend and that-that she thing you father was forced to employee due to your abrupt and uncalled for departure."

"Maria I'm not back on the schedual until next week" It was a futile attempt and Liz knew she'd be following Maria's dictate in the end. But she at least had to try.

"Not anymore." Her life long friend grinned wickedly back at her. "Your name magically appeared on this weeks schedule. I guess Santa really does exist."

"You didn't"

"How long have we been friends?" Maria scoffed. "I can't believe you even had to ask." Batting her eyes innocently from across the room, Liz grudgingly felt a twinge of humor evaporate the bleakness that had been swallowing her whole. "By the way you have eighteen minutes."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Hey!"

"Three minute penalty for asking unnecessary questions." The first real smile turned the corner of Liz's lips. The simple act felt odd, almost unnatural. Realistically she knew the good feeling warming her would soon fade. It was nice to feel normal, even if it wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey G!" Shoving another ticket up with the growing stack, Courtney grumbled when the bell over the door rung out, announcing another group of sunburnt tourists. "Where in the hell is the Drama Queen?"

Wiping at the sweat beading on his brow, Michael gripped the metal spatula in his hand until his knuckles began to turn white. It'd been an on going war between the two waitress for the last few weeks and the constant fighting was getting on his nerves. "Upstairs."

Ignoring the disgruntled grumbling from the counter by neglected customers, Courtney leaned into the open window. "Why?"

Turing back to the row of grilling beef patties, Michael felt the group of muscles in his neck bunch.

"Hello?" Courtney waved her hand. "Am I talking to myself over here?"

"Table three's food." Blinking blandly back at her, while tossing baskets filled with fries and burgers in front of her. "I suggest you hurry before their snot nose brat throws a fit."

"You're so freaking charming." With an annoyed look, Courtney snatched the waiting orders and turned her back on his surly face. "No wonder you're single."

"By choice!" Michael shouted at her retreating back. Seeing he was now being ignored, Michael grabbed a handful of frozen fries and threw them into the frialator before dropping the metal basket into the hot grease.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and for what seemed the millionth time that summer he got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Something bad was about to go down. And he wasn't the only one who'd been feeling this way. Max, Is and Tess had all felt it at one point or another. No one knew exactly what it was they were dreading. Just that their second senses were screaming something big and ugly was about to rear it's head.

His bet was on the orbs being activated. That they'd triggered something because they were stupid. Now they were going to have to just wait and see.

Needless to say, his usual charming personality was a little strained. Add a dash of Maria, who'd redefined the definition of octopus and Courtney the new blond who didn't understand the word no. Then a pinch of an emo Max, with his kicked puppy expression and it made one of the worst summers he'd ever lived through. And he'd lived through some pretty messed up summers with Hank in a tin can with no air conditioning.

"Look who's back!" Maria's voice rang out while pulling a less than eager Liz behind her. A quick scan of of the small girl's face had Michael take a closer look. Her posture screamed of her hesitation of being dragged behind Maria like some kind of rag doll.

Liz's typically open expression was shut down. Even with her eyes cast downward, unwilling to meet his, Michael could tell she'd finally learned how to build walls. Good for her, he thought. It was about time she grew a thicker hide.

There were times when he worried Liz would crack under all the pressure. Not just from all the crazy alien crap they'd brought into her life. She was pretty tough in that aspect. No, it was her capacity to feel. Her emotions always astounded him. How could someone so small feel so much?

"About time." Courtney muttered as she passed them to the window to add two more tickets.

"Courtney, I'd like to introduce you to my very bestest friend Liz." Flashing the other blond a toothy grin, Maria's eyes narrowed. "As in Liz the Boss's daughter."

"So I've heard." Courtney replied, filling two glasses with soda. Giving Liz a slight nod of acknowledgment. "You've mentioned it several times."

"Did I also mention that she has the ability to fire people at will." Maria shot back, glee written all over her face.

"Maria." Looking over to the new employee to offer a small apologetic smile, Liz nudged her friend in the ribs. "Why don't you take a the orders Courtney hasn't been able to take so she can go on break soon."

Not at all let down with Liz's refusal to back her up in front of Courtney, Maria flashed another less than friendly grin before sashaying off.

"I'm really sorry about that." Michael watched as Liz walked behind the counter to grab the few remaining meals waiting to be served to the hungry crowd. "Why don't I get these out for you."

Waiting until Liz was out of earshot, Courtney looked over to where Michael was still watching. "So what's her deal?"

Almost immediately Michael's attention was snagged. "What do you mean?"

"Liz. She's not really what I expected."

Narrowing his eyes, Michael wondered what bothered him about Courtney's innocent question. "What exactly did you expect?"

"Why so secretive?" Laughing, Courtney picked up the tray of fresh drinks. "I was expecting someone more like Maria. You know, insane and bitchy. Liz seems like she could be pretty cool."

"Yeah." Looking over to where Liz was making quick work of clearing and cleaning tables, Michael mulled over the blond's words. How did one describe Liz? He'd never really thought about it. Seeing that he wasn't exactly the type of guy who sat around contemplating his friends while watching Oprah. "She's just Liz."

With a smile, Courtney waited for him to say more. When it appeared he was done, she shook her head. "Very profound, Mikey."

"Stop calling me that!" Grabbing a ticket from the hook, Michael grumbled under his breath as she walked away.

~~*~~

"It's about time I had a fair playing field." Maria announced while helping clean off the last table. Courtney was out back on a much deserved break, while Liz and Maria cleaned up. The restaurant had been unusually busy for the end of summer, but Liz wasn't about to complain. It kept Maria from sharpening her claws on Courtney and her mind off her own issues. As it turned out, the new waitress was a godsend, not that Maria would ever admit to it. After years of suffering with Agnes, it was refreshing working with a fully trained staff.

Even with Michael at the grill everything seemed to run smoothly. Michael. She couldn't go there, Liz shook her head as though to clear it of the direction it was about to go.

"I can't even tell you how much it sucked being the odd man out this summer." Maria continued on, making Liz realize that she'd missed half of her friend's conversation.

"I thought you and Alex hung out this summer." Trying to contribute to the conversation, Liz felt a little discombobulated. She'd been alone so much over the summer, stuck in her own thoughts, that having a simple conversation with Maria seemed to take a lot of effort.

"Right, while he was pining away over Isabelle." Twirling her finger in the air, Maria rolled her eyes. "Let the good times roll."

"Fine. Then what about . . ." Trying to recall the emails she'd received from Maria over the summer, Liz couldn't come up with anything in particular.

"I'm telling you, it was a suckfest." Laying out fresh silverware, Maria sighed. "Michael refuses to talk. Max and Tess have been joined at the hip. And it's not like I really ever hung out with Isabelle. Worst of all, my very best friend takes off without even saying goodbye."

This time Liz let out a long sigh. She really didn't want to hash this out again with Maria. They'd been replaying the same conversation multiple times over the summer. By phone. By email. It was always the same. Her expressing how sorry she was. Then having to keep what happened in the chamber a secret, while Maria continued to hound her. Making her feel like a schlub for not telling her most trusted friend everything.

"I already told you I was sorry."

"Well Liz, maybe that isn't enough." Maria stopped what she was doing and looked up. Hurt written all over her face. "I really needed you this summer after everything we'd went through and you just took off."

Not sure what to say, Liz swallowed against the lump of guilt in her throat.

"I was scared and confused and had no one to talk to. One minute I was putting my life on the line and the next I was being frozen out by everyone." Placing a hand against her chest, Maria too a deep breath. "It's like I stopped being important. That everything I was willing to sacrifice no longer meant anything."

"Oh Maria." Putting down the cloth she'd been wiping down tables with, Liz went to her friend and wrapped her arms around Maria's shaking shoulders. "I know. I really do feel bad about leaving like I did. You deserved more than that. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Maria pushed when Liz couldn't seem to find the words. "What in the hell happened in the chamber to make everyone change?"

"Nothing." Looking away before she could stop herself, Liz knew she'd been caught in a out right lie when Maria inhaled sharply.

"Not you." Maria took a step back. "I expect the others to lie to me. But not you Liz."

"I can't." Letting out an exasperated groan, Liz took a look around the empty diner. "Fine. They saw their Mother."

"I know about that." Maria waived Liz's explanation off. "What I want to know is what made you take off like you did. Why in the hell are Max and Tess so freakishly tight? And don't give me some lame ass excuse about destinies."

She was cornered. Not that she hadn't known sooner or later Maria would push the issue but the last place she thought they'd have this encounter was the middle of her parent's diner. "It's complicated."

"As complicated as telling me there's really little green men out there? You didn't seem to have any problems with that particular show and tell."

Fidgeting, Liz nibbled on her lip before giving a small nod.

"Fine." Shrugging, Maria took the headband from her head and dropped the bobbing antennas on the table. "I can't pretend. I thought I could. That I was able to act like nothing had changed but apparently I'm not made that way. I've done a lot for you and the others. Not that I expected anything from them. But you were my best friend. I expected you to be honest with me. To not abandon me when I needed you the most."

"Maria." Liz pleaded to her friend.

"No. Don't Maria me. I will always love you, but friendship is a two way street. And until you can start treating me like a friend tell your dad he's down one waitress." And with that Maria turned toward the door and walked out. Leaving Liz feeling even more alone than she had thought she'd felt that summer.

"Where'd Maria go?" Standing in the kitchen doorway, Michael waited for an answer.

"She quit." Sinking down into one of the empty chairs, Liz felt numb. Like she'd been rear ended out of no where, leaving her dazed and confused.

"She what?" His brows arching, Michael headed for the door.

"Don't." She called out weakly. "I don't think she's really in the right frame of mind to really listen right now. Especially not to me or you."

"Maria can't just quit in the middle of her shift."

Putting a hand to her forehead, Liz huffed a less than humored laugh. "Well she did and I really can't blame her."

"Why is that?"

"Maria hates being lied to." With a small shrug, Liz stared down at where her hands were tightly clasped in her lap. "About as much as she hates feeling as though she's been abandoned."

Liz's words stuck a cord, as Michael crossed his arms over his chest. He knew she hadn't been taking their breakup well. Had spent several nights feeling like a bastard for ditching her like he had. But no matter how many times he'd gone through the events, he always came back to the same conclusion. Maria was better off without him and the alien madness. She wasn't supposed to be a part of what was about to come. Pissed off was a hell of a lot better than dead.

"So you lied to her huh?" Taking the chair near her, Michael saw her nod slightly. "Must've been some lie." He let his statement hang in the air, as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled again.

Unfortunately, Liz didn't take the bait, instead she seemed to quickly pull herself together. The wall he'd seen earlier safely back in place. "Just girl stuff."

Without another word Liz got to her feet. "I'm going to get Courtney. The dinner rush should be starting soon."

Watching her leave Michael reconsidered his initial feelings on Liz's walls and found they didn't really suit her.

~~*~~

"_Your father is looking for you." Her best friend called out, putting a stop to her almost stealthy escape to her tent. "Where have you been?_

"_I just needed to be alone." _

"_Oh Rhia, not again." The other girl sighed. "You know how he feels about you leaving the camp. Especially after what happened."_

_With a sigh of annoyance, she turned her back on the last person she fully trusted in the five planets and entered her tent. It wasn't much, just a simple cot and her meager belongings, but it was her home now. Knowing that her friend had followed her in, she waited for the lecture. _

"_Nasedo almost killed you." Sitting on the ground, her friend pleaded. "Promise me you'll take a guard with you next time."_

"_I can handle Nasedo and the bitch who pulls his strings." A bubble of anger formed inside of her. Making her want to scream at the pain it caused. Her life was a shell with out him and now it seemed as though killing her slowly was no longer good enough. Ava and her henchman wanted her erased from existence._

"_I know you are strong." Placing a hand against her cheek, Rhia felt the warmth of love and compassion flow from her friend. "But you're heart is broken and they'll will take advantage of that."_

"_I don't want to talk about Rath." Squeezing her eyes shut, Rhia felt her eyes wet again. When would the endless tears finally cease? Every time she cried she felt weak and foolish. There was a war eating away at her world and all she could do was pine away over a broken heart._

"_Maybe it would help if you did." Her friend coaxed. "You haven't spoken of him since his engagement dinner."_

"_Please don't." This time it was Rhia who pleaded. Her heart feeling as though someone was squeezing around it, making it almost impossible to breath. _

"_He's not in love with her, Rhia." Not listening, her friend pushed on. "Vilandra definitely doesn't love him. They're both being forced into this marriage." _

"_I know this." Rhia cried out, standing up and walking across the small area. "Don't you think I already know this! Rath is only marrying her because his mother was forced into promising him. It's just another way for Zan and Ava to tighten their hold on him. Their scared Kivar will be able to help the people to put the rightful king on the throne. But with Rath married to the princess it appeases some of the people who are tired of the war."_

"_Have you tried talking to him?"_

"_About what?" Rhia turned, her expression grim. "Nothing can be done. You know how Rath feels about his family's honor. It's the only reason he agreed to be Zan's Second in Command. He had thought by agreeing it would stop the war. Stopped the unnecessary deaths of the people his family has protected for generations."_

_Silently her friend sat, her expression showing she wanted to say more, but was almost too afraid to speak. "You could always be his -"_

"_Don't." Her eyes wide, Rhia shook her head. _

"_It's not like it hasn't been done before." Her friend defended herself. "Even Zan has -."_

"_Zan is just as corrupt as his murderous father." Rhia interrupted. "It doesn't really matter. Rath made it quite clear I was no longer welcomed."_

"_Rhia, you must let go then." Her friend said sadly. "Your Father needs you to be strong. We've lost so many to this war, it would kill him if you were to die as well."_

"_What if I can't?" Rhia whispered. "What if by letting go it slowly kills me?"_

"_Then you let them win." Standing up and walking to stand in front of her, Rhia watched her friend lean closer to kiss her cheek. "I will be here for you."_

Gasping for breath, Liz sat up straight in her bed gasping. The pillowcase was once again soaked with tears. While her heart beat painfully in her chest. Was it really just that morning she'd been wishing for a different dream to haunt her at night? Why hadn't she predicted that they'd only get worse?

Swinging her legs over the edge, she padded her way to the bathroom to splash water on her flushed cheeks. Grabbing a hand towel she looked at herself in the mirror. She stood there for a while until a determined look stared back.

No matter how heartbreaking this last dream was, she now knew four things without any doubt.

One, her name had been Rhia.

Two, the Antarian history wasn't exactly as they'd been made to believe.

Three, she'd once shared an intense love with Rath.

And most importantly number four. Her best friend's name had been Courtney.


	3. Chapter 3

"You just need to concentrate Michael." Tess's calm voice encouraged softly from next to him. Her tone did nothing for his already raw nerves. In fact, each time she repeated herself over and over the last few weeks, made him want to throw her out of his apartment. Preferably via the window.

The entire situation was almost laughable. Him, her and a living room filled with broken rocks. It was a picture painted by pure stupidity. If it wasn't for the voice inside his head mocking his pathetic efforts he would've quit a long time ago. His stubborn pride refused to let him just walk away.

It infuriated him.

"What do you think I've been doing?" With a sigh, Michael lowered his hand to his side. "This is stupid. How is this supposed to help me?"

"You need to learn how to control your powers." Ignoring the harsh look she sent him, Michael headed to his small kitchen to grab a Snapple. "To find the source of your power inside of you."

"Fine." Grumbling before swallowing most of the bottle's liquid, Michael leaned against the counter. "I get that part. Anyone who's seen the Karate Kid gets that part. What I don't get is why it's taking me so freaking long to tap into my source. I didn't seem to be having this much trouble when Nasedo was here, or when I killed Pierce."

Making a face, Tess's shoulders slumped. "I don't know. The only thing I've been able to come up with, is you've seemed to have lost your purpose."

"Come again?"

"For example when we were saving Max's life. Someone important to you was on the line and it seemed like something just clicked inside of you." Sighing at his blank face, Tess struggled to find the right words. "This summer, you seem to be distracted."

His eyes hardening, Michael pinned Tess with a glare. "Yeah, killing a person has that effect."

"Will you stop being so dramatic about it." The blond snapped, finally losing patience. "You killed someone who was more than willing to kill everyone in that building. Boohoo. Poor Michael. How many people do you think Rath killed back on Antar? Do you think he sat around moping?"

Her words hit him like a solid punch in the gut. It wasn't as though what she had said wasn't something he hadn't already been thinking. It was her lack of compassion which sent a shiver down his spine. It was times like this when he wondered if letting Tess into their little family had been a wise decision. Sure on the outside she was all sugar and spice. But under her cute little package, he caught a glimmer of darkness. And if he were being entirely honest with himself, the darkness scared him.

"You were a soldier." Tess continued on. "What exactly do you think that entailed?"

"A nifty uniform and girl at every port?" Michael snapped back.

"Wrong." Folding her arms over her chest, she gave a faint shrug. "Well at least about the girl part."

Frowning, Michael didn't look convinced. "How would you know?"

"I remember things from our past life." Michael watched as her posture turned defensive. Tess didn't seem too pleased with the path their conversation had lead them to. "But that's not the point. What I was trying to get at -."

"No, lets talk about what you remember." Not willing to let her slide, Michael left the kitchen to stand directly in front of her. Trying to use his massive bulk to intimidate her. She may have him beat when it came to the alien crap, but if push came to shove he knew he had the upper hand physically. "Why is it that you don't seem to think it's important to share all this knowledge you have? I find it odd that you only bring up our past lives when you find it convenient."

His closeness seemed to bother her, forcing her to take a step back. Or, Michael contemplated, maybe it was what he had said. "Nasedo said not to share too much. That each of you need to remember on your own. My version may not be what your version will turn out to be."

"Explain." The apartment seemed to shrink as Tess hesitated. "Cause that seems a little weak to me."

"The best way I can describe it . . ." Her face seemed to scrunch in concentration as she sought the right explanation. "You know how they say when there's an accident with several witnesses, each has a different description of what happened?"

"Yeah."

"It's kinda like that. The stuff I remember is from my point of view. My feelings and emotions. Where I was positioned during particular events. It can different from what you will remember. If I were to tell you and the other's too much, it can warp what you may recall later on."

Mulling over what she had to say, Michael remained silent until a smirk grew on his lips. "So, if I were to believe the pile of crap you just served me, wouldn't everything you and Nasedo have shared with us so far be in question?" Watching her blink dumbly at him, Michael shook his head. "I don't think you know as much as you seem to let on."

With an exaggerated huff Tess waved him off. "Fine Michael. You had a girl in every port. Rath was hot stuff and all the woman of Antar wanted a piece of you."

"That's what I thought." With another smirk, he lifted his palm at on of the large rocks on his coffee table. It only took a second before it blew up into pieces.

The front door swung open as Max and Isabelle rushed in. Max's typically pensive expression didn't surprise Michael any. It'd been months since their leader had looked anything but constipated.

"We've got a problem."

"Old Navy stop carrying your favorite sweater?" Michael responded dryly before Max could finish. All summer, Max had been announcing how they had a problem. First it had been when Liz had 'mysteriously' vanished, only later to have gone to visit some Aunt. Then there had been the time when he felt someone had been following him. They'd been on red alert for weeks. In the end, it had been Alex, trying to get up the nerve to talk to Max about Isabelle. After that, Michael stopped paying attention.

"Stop it Michael." Isabelle snapped. "There really is something wrong this time."

"Thanks Is." With a hurt tone, Max gave his sister a look before speaking. "Milton sold the UFO center."

Looking from Max to Isabelle, Michael felt the corners of his mouth twitch as the silence in the room grew. "And?"

"He's gotten rid of Milton's books and research."

"Wow, not his research." Letting out a long, drawn out whistle Michael moved quickly to the side before Tess's sharp elbow connected to his ribs. The tiny blond gave their fearless leader a sympathetic look.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Max demanded.

Why? Michael thought sarcastically before his smile faded quickly from his face. The answer to that easy question wasn't as humorous. Ever since the chamber, after they had set off the orbs, he'd had this overwhelming urge to plant his fist into his best friend's face. It was as though he'd been reminded there was something he should be extremely pissed off about. The reason why was being a little elusive at the moment.

"Never mind me." He finally answered. "It's been hell at the cafe this week." It was a lame excuse, but Max seemed to be okay with it.

But the truth of it, the week had been hell. Ever since Liz came back everything seemed to have gone down hill. Not like it had been her fault. Shit was going to hit the fan sooner or later. It shouldn't have surprised him too much that Maria had flipped out on Liz's first day back. It'd been a long, rough summer for his ex, and he'd hoped that with Liz back, Maria could relax some. Get off his ass and find a new direction to channel her attention.

Instead, it seemed as though Liz had changed. He'd seen it first hand he watched her over the last few days. The wall he'd been so impressed with that first day, was starting to really piss him off. It wasn't like they'd ever really been best friends. Not in the normal, human sense. He'd just felt that they had this understanding. A level of trust between them.

Liz Parker was keeping a secret and from where he was standing it was something huge.

"The new owner-." Tess offered, looking to Max to continue.

"Brody." Isabelle offered.

"He's brought in all these strange computers." Running a hand through his hair Max looked around the room. "He asked me if I knew if anything in particular happened on May fourteenth."

"The orbs." Tess whispered, her face going pale white.

"He knows something." Her eyes wild with panic, Isabelle started to pace the small apartment. "How could we be so stupid?"

"Who cares?" Unable to see why the new owner of the UFO center had placed the Evan's on high alert, Michael looked down at Tess's face to see if he was the only person not freaking out. "So the science fiction geek stumbled onto something. So what? Like anyone is really going to believe the owner of that cheesy tourist trap. I bet the guy writes Star Wars fanfic in his spare time."

"He has some strange device, it doesn't look human, said it went off. That's what triggered his research and interest in the UFO center." Max completely ignored anything he'd just said, and it made Michael feel like walking across the room to shake some sense into him. Or at least shut him up long enough before he created anymore paranoia. "Apparently the orbs created this high-energy signal. Like some kind of super sized microwave. Said he wasn't the only who observed it."

Okay, that changed things. "Are you saying that we're going to be under invasion by Trekkies instead of our mortal enemies?"

"Michael could you stop being such an ass?" Tess shot at him before moving over to lay a supportive hand on Max's arm.

"I'm not joking." Defending himself, Michael shook his head. "Do you remember those two odiots from last year?"

"The one you gave that rash to?" Isabelle nodded.

"Now can you imagine a town full of cappuccino guzzling morons on a caffeine high, jumping at anything out of the ordinary?" Seeing he was finally getting through to the small group, Michael turned to Max. "Have you told Nasedo about this?"

Max shook his head in the negative. "No."

"What're you waiting for?" A little shocked, Michael started to feel his annoyance with Max grow. What good was it to have a protector placed on earth, if he wasn't told what he was protecting them from. Perhaps they weren't looking down the muzzle of the alien invasion they'd originally imagined. But if this Brody guy had freaked Max this much, the first person their King should've called was his guard.

"He said only to contact him if there was an emergency."

"I'm a little confused here Maxwell." Scratching the side of his head, Michael raised a brow over at his friend. "Who exactly is in charge? Cause from where I'm standing, it sounds like Nasedo is calling the shots around here."

"Michael!" Isabelle snapped, her eyes pleading him silently not to push any further.

"What do you want me to do?" Max asked angrily. "You've been riding me all summer. I don't have all the answers."

"What do I want you to do?" Michael repeated. God, where to start. So many thoughts whizzed through his head. From jump off the nearest cliff, to stopping being such a girl and grow a pair. "I want you to stop being so passive-aggressive. You keep running to us with all these things. But you never have a solution. And whenever anyone has the nerve to suggest anything you pull rank and get all pissy."

"I expect you to think about all the innocent people we've pulled into this mess. Do you remember Liz, Maria, Alex, Valenti and now Kyle? They've just been hanging off to the side all summer. Or was it your great plan to just cut them all loose?"

"It's too dangerous for them . . ." Max shut his mouth, his face turning red. "Nasedo said -."

Swiping his arm in the air to stop Max in his tracks, Michael nearly growled. "Again with the Nasedo crap! If I were them, I'd be pretty well past pissed at us right now. Sp you asked me what I wanted you to do. Go somewhere and figure out what's important to you. Make a freaking decision that doesn't have to do with what Nasedo has told you to do. Then come back here and lead us."

The room fell silent. Max staring at him in disbelief. Isabelle looked torn between agreeing with Michael and wanting to side with her brother and Tess just did as she always did. Stood by Max's side encouraging him. The entire situation was pathetic. If this was how they ran a planet no wonder why they were all killed.

"I'm late for work." Sick with anger, Michael walked out the door without looking back.

~~~*~~~

"Are the customer's always so weird?" Courtney's voice asked from behind, making Liz jump and dump the tray of drinks she'd been carrying. "Oh man, I am so sorry."

Both girl crouched down to clean up the mess. Giving Liz a chance to get a hold of her strained nerves. It'd been days since the dream she had of Courtney. Her fiery resolve slightly diluted the next morning when the nasty truth of reality sucked the determination from her. How insane was she? Thinking she could just walk right up to Courtney and accuse her of being an alien? People were admitted into institutions for less than that.

For all she knew, the dreams were just that. Dreams. Where her subconscious was messing with her over just a few issues she'd accumulated over the last year. Of course, if that were the case, there were a few issues she didn't know existed. Like a sudden Michael infatuation. No, Liz thought, the dreams had to be real. So much easier to deal with the possibility of a past life, than a wicked crush on her best friends ex-boyfriend.

No, not a crush. Not anything. Liz lectured herself. Keep yourself grounded. If these dreams do turn out to be true, it's about people who are dead. People who no longer exist. Michael isn't Rath, anymore than she was Rhia.

"I am so sorry." Courtney said, her face full of sincerity. "I thought you knew I was behind you."

"No, it's my fault." Shaking her head, Liz let out an amuse huff. "I've been a basket case the last few days."

"We all have our moments." Picking up a few large pieces of glass, Courtney set them on the counter. "You should've seen me after my last break up. There wasn't a safe pint of ice cream in a hundred mile radius. Plus my hygiene left a lot to be desired."

"I didn't break up with anyone." Liz looked up from what she was doing, to give Courtney a questioning look.

"No." Courtney agreed. "But you're fighting with you best friend. Sometimes that can be worse."

A pang of regret shot through Liz. "You know about that?"

"Ah, she quit in the middle of her shift." Courtney said. "When you work in a restaurant word gets around pretty quick."

"Yeah." At a loss for words, Liz busied herself with the last few bits of glass. She'd been so busy the last few days with what was going on with herself, she hadn't really given a lot of thought as to how to fix things between her and Maria. A few times she'd been tempted to give in and just tell Maria everything.

But then she was running the chance of having Maria slip and tell one of the others. She wasn't ready to reveal her secrets to the crowd. Plus there was how Maria would handle the possibility of her having a past linked with Michael.

Lord it was a mess.

"I know this sounds a little 'Single White Female' but there's a new Renee Zellweger movie at the theater tonight. If you wanted . . ." Courtney's open, honest expression and invitation caught her off guard. Making Liz pause. "I'm not asking in a homo, I want your body way. It's just been hard meeting new people in town."

"I'd like that." With a small smile, Liz watched as relief flashed across the other girl's face. Standing up, Liz cringed when the door to the back room crashed open.

"Sounds like Mikey is here for his shift." Courtney replied blandly, while sending a few startled customer's an apologetic smile. "Late as usual."

"I need to talk to you." Michael appeared in the doorway, his appearance told both girls he wasn't in the mood for any sarcastic banter.

"I'll just . . ." Raising her brows, Courtney headed to the nearest table.

Not bothering to wait for her, Liz watched as Michael spun on his heel and marched back into the break room. With a groan of protest she dragged her feet to follow. Nothing ever good happened when Michael acted this way.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she reached the break room, Michael was wearing out a path in the linoleum with his heavy boots. His face was closed off, much as it had been in her dream. At his sides his hands clenched and unclenched into tight fists. Not seeming to notice she was waiting, Liz paused for a beat before clearing her throat.

It stopped him in mid-stride, his eyes flew to hers. "You have to do something about him."

Okay, his statement hadn't really been exactly what she'd been anticipating. On her short journey to the break room, her mind had raced over any possible reason Michael had demanded her presence. From the most basic, Maria driving him up the wall. To something more serious, like him knowing and confronting her about it.

Her forehead crunched in confusion. "Who?"

"Max." Michael snarled. "He's being a pain in the ass."

"Oh." Her small mouth formed an O, and suddenly she felt a roll of nausea pass through her as she assumed where this conversation was headed. "Michael, we're not . . . what I mean to say . . ."

How did one explain that the thought of her and Max together again made her want to blow chunks? That her skin crawled at very the memories from the last year. Because of the orbs, they just had to activate, she had had some psychedelic vision and what she'd seen made her want to clean her mouth with a toothbrush and a gallon of bleach.

While she was at it, she could also tell him how they once used to rock one another's worlds. How they'd spent days holed up in their rooms, worshiping one another's bodies. Yeah, that would go over well. She could almost picture his face now. A mixture of humor threatening to split him in two, while he headed for the nearest exit to report back to the other's that she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, I know you and Max are over." Michael shrugged. "That's not what I was getting at. We need you."

His words had a painful effect on her and it took a little longer to remind herself it wasn't her emotions which were bruised. They were Rhia's residual feelings and emotions. Those same emotions were also pushing her to remind him where she wished he'd shove his head up.

"You know I'm always here to help." She barely whispered, as something inside of her told her it would be dumb. Getting away from Max's influence was the best thing that could've happened to her.

"That's the thing, one of Max's newest dictates is no more human involvement." Michael said this with a disgusted snarl. "Seems Nasedo suggested our earthly attachments were clouding our judgment. Messing with our abilities to connect with our inner aliens."

"Nasedo." The shape shifters name made her shiver. He'd been a problem she'd been trying to work through since her last dream. When he'd first shown up with Tess in tow, she'd had her doubts over his intentions. Being kidnapped had that effect on a person. Even after everyone had accepted him with open arms she'd held back. Now she knew he was evil and it bothered her how she couldn't share this information with anyone.

"He's been gone all summer. Shutting down the Special Unit." Michael went on, not seeing the ashen look Liz had turned. "Doesn't keep him from having Max on a short leash."

Moving over to the couch on shaking legs, Liz nearly collapsed. "What else has he said?"

"How should I know?" Michael growled in frustration. "Max only shares Nasedo's wisdom as a way to shut everyone up."

"This isn't good." The air in the room felt almost like it had taken a thick, murky substance. A buzzing in her ears made it almost impossible to concentrate.

"You ain't kidding." Michael muttered, still pacing.

How was she supposed to warn Michael about Nasedo without giving too much away? This was getting bad. She had thought there would've been time. Time to sift through the visions she'd had back at the chamber, to examine her dreams until she had the answers she was looking for. What if her silence ended up harming the group?

"Michael, how much do you trust Nasedo?" Michael stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. His typical smirk pulled at his lips.

"I'm not much on trust." A shadow crossed his features. "Especially after last year."

This was good, Liz thought. If Michael was still his closed off, suspicious self, maybe she still had time. Everyone treated Michael as though he was the weak link because of his quick temper and impulsiveness. But she'd seen his ability to act when action was most needed. He was strong and brave and he had the street smarts no one gave him much credit for.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this." Looking almost vulnerable, Michael looked away from her searching gaze. "All I know is after the blowout with Max, I had to find you."

"Maybe you just needed someone to talk to." She offered, almost laughing at the thought. Holding up her hand, Liz shook her head. "I know, your feelings on talking are pretty much the same as your trust issues."

Sighing, Liz tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "If I'm not supposed to be involved, I don't know how I can help."

"You know how to control Max."

"Seriously?" Staring at Michael in astonishment, Liz let her mouth fall open.

"Not like a dog or anything." He said. "Okay, perhaps sometimes like a dog. I can't explain it. When he gets stubborn, or starts dragging his feet on making a decision. You always seemed to get him to act. Now he stands around like the village idiot waiting for someone to tell him what to do."

"What about Tess?" Even to her own ears, Liz could her the bitterness in her tone. Again, she was having a hard time separating Rhia's feelings from the past, with her feelings of the here and now. It didn't really matter much, seeing how she sounded like the jilted lover. It wouldn't hurt her pride any to play it that way, it's what everyone expected.

But if there was anything out of the mess she'd found herself in, Liz knew without any doubt, Tess had once been called Ava. Just as Max had been Zan and Michael, Rath. From the moment Isabelle and Max's mother's vision had appeared this knowledge had come to her like a flash. Through her dreams she'd been able to conclude that Isabelle had once been called Vilandra.

Somehow their lives had once been intertwined and the only people she had been able to fully trust were Rath and Courtney. It seemed as though history was starting to repeat itself and Liz wasn't sure she was ready for the game to begin.

"Tess." Michael muttered. His large frame seemed to lose some of the pent up energy and he lowered himself on one of the steps across from her. "There's something . . ."

Evil, Liz wanted to say, but kept it to herself.

"Before we activated those orbs it felt right having her here with us." Liz could tell it was hard for him to share his thoughts with her. Could feel that he was at odds with himself for saying as much as he had. She could sympathize with him. Wanted to reach out and let him know she was there for him. But that would probably freak him out.

No, Liz thought, it would more than freak him out.

"Nasedo too. But after . . . Tell me something." His eyes lifted to meet hers dead on. "You were there at the chamber. Did you feel anything?"

Her lungs lost the ability to function and the buzzing came back in a rush. "Feel something?"

"Did anything change for you?" Michael pushed. "Not just that load of crap about our destinies, but did you feel something shift?"

Now there was a loaded question, Liz thought in a panic. How was she supposed to answer that? If she lied to him, Michael wasn't the type who'd easily forgive her. He was putting a lot on the line right now, not just by angering the group, but mostly betraying the trust he was willing to show her at the moment. If she told him yes, then he'd push until she spilled everything. And as much as she wanted to believe he'd keep her secrets to himself, her faith in his current state of mind couldn't go there.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." She begged him with her eyes to understand, not to push. It was the best she could offer and after a long painful silence, Michael seemed to be okay with it. "Did something happen today?"

Michael seemed to understand her need to change the subject and she was grateful he followed her lead. "Max's got his panties in a wad over something that happened at the UFO center."

Able to breath again, Liz tried to concentrate on his voice. To be honest, she'd always like hearing Michael talk. Maybe it was because he very rarely did. He was never drawn out, having to get into every detail. No, Michael was more the cliff notes kind of guy.

"Seems the new owner was tripped off by some huge energy spike from last May." Michael drawled sarcastically. "Oh, and Max said he had this object, didn't look human."

This caught Liz's attention."What do you mean it didn't look human?"

Looking almost sheepish, Michael started to scratch at his brow again. "We didn't get that far."

In Michael code, it meant their conversation took a detour that most likely ended up in an argument with Max. "That explains the increase in business."

"Lucky us."

"Well the tips don't suck." Liz countered back. "Do we know anything about the new owner? Like where he's from. What he did before buying the UFO center? Why he would have something that 'didn't look human'?"

"See, this is what I meant." Pointing a finger at her, he shook his head. "You're the brains."

"Michael, you would've thought of those questions on your own." She argued. "Digging into someone's life, tying to prove they're up to no good is right up your path. Maybe your losing your edge."

"Funny." Standing up and moving over to sit next to her, the momentary humor left his face. "Max doesn't want us to do anything, shocker, do you think you could . . ." Leaving the request unfinished, Liz didn't need for him to draw her a picture. No matter how many fights he and Max got into, deep down inside Michael always wanted to do right by his brother and friend. It didn't mean in the end he wouldn't do what was needed, he just waited until he couldn't take sitting around any longer.

"I'll see what I can find out." Not ready for him to place his large hand on top of hers, Liz wasn't quick enough to pull away. A rush of feelings, images and sensations coursed through her body. Making it impossible to breath, much less pull away.

It seemed like an eternity before Michael let go, and even longer before she was able to function. Almost flying off the couch, Liz almost stumbled over her feet trying to retreat. "I really should get back to work." She through out without looking back, to scared to find out if Michael had been effected as well.

"Yeah." He answered slowly, looking down at his hand in shock. "Work."

~~~*~~~

"So tell me." Looking over at Courtney as they made their way out the theater's door with the rest of the crowd, if ten people could be considered a crowd, Liz saw the sly smile pull at the blond's lips. "Is Roswell typically this dead?"

Taking a look around, a natural need to defend her hometown on her lips, Liz sighed and shrugged her shoulders. To an outsider, who hadn't been introduced to the 'I know an Alien' club, Roswell was about as small town as it got. Not that there weren't smaller, more boring towns out there. But compared to other places, Liz knew Roswell left a lot to be desired.

"Pretty much what you see is what you get." Strolling slowly down the sidewalk, both girls fell silent. Liz tried to formulate something to say, something that didn't either make her look like she was digging to hard for information. But her mind wasn't quite up to the task, not after her earlier encounter with Michael.

No, the encounter had nothing to do with how she was currently functioning, it was the way he studied for for the rest of the day that put her brain into hyper drive. His intense scrutiny had her fumbling with the most basic tasks. Even taking out the trash seemed to take more concentration than necessary. A few times she'd almost been certain he was about to say something to her, only to give himself a shake and turn back to the grill.

Her eyes had been glued to the clock, counting down the minutes until she could escape when Courtney reminded her of the movie. So here she was, her head scrambled because of Michael, about to ruin her chance to find out more about Courtney.

"You must be used to more excitement." It was lame and Liz almost cringed at the corniness of it.

But either Courtney was being nice, or didn't notice. Instead she snorted. "Right. Copper Summit is a raging metropolis of fun. Makes this place look like Vegas."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah." Headed to the Crash Down, Liz's idea to try and find more about the other girl, they crossed the street not noticing they were being followed. "It's pretty bad in the Leave it to Beaver kind of way."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what made you move here?" Reaching the other sidewalk Liz wondered why Courtney was having such difficulty answering the question. "You don't have to answer that."

"No." Looking up sharply, Courtney shook her head. "I know it shouldn't be such a tough question. There's just not a black and white answer. Basically I moved here to be closer to my sister."

"Oh." So she had family in town. This didn't fit with the picture she'd been painting of the waitress. She'd made it sound like she was totally alone.

"Actually, I should say trying to be closer to my sister." The blond sighed. "I'm kind of the black sheep in the family and long story short, she's all I have left. It really sounds like some stupid after school special, so I think I'll stop before I lose anymore cool points. And this is me totally changing the subject here, what was up with Mikey today?"

Great way to turn the tables, Liz mentally grumbled.

"You mean his rude remarks, or impeccable manners?" In the past she'd had enough Michael conversations with Maria to give her the ability to be evasive.

"Well first his more than hot request of your presence this afternoon." Pretending to fan herself, Courtney grinned cheekily at Liz's obvious blush. "Did you two have a lovers quarrel?"

"Me and Michael?" After several facial expressions, and a few false starts, Liz found herself stuttering. "We're not together. He's dating Maria."

"Was." Courtney corrected impishly. "As in past tense."

"Trust me, there's nothing going on between me and Michael."

"Funny." Having reached the cafe, Courtney waited as Liz pulled the front door keys from her jacket. "I picked up this vibe from you guys."

"A vibe." Laughing nervously, Liz almost dropped the keys in her attempt to fit the dang thing into the door. "Nope, no vibes."

"Please, the way he was watching you today." The blond leaned against the brick wall and whistled. "It was pretty damn hot."

"Your teasing me." Liz glared without much heat toward the other girl before opening the door.

"Perhaps." Courtney half sang as she sauntered into the diner. Leaving Liz to roll her eyes. "So your telling me you never looked at Michael and wanted to lay a big ole juicy kiss on that boy? To hold onto those broad shoulders and -."

What was it with the loaded questions lately? Liz thought this time with almost good humor as she held up her hand for Courtney to stop. "Seriously, Michael and I are just friends."

"That's what they all say before getting caught making out in the walk-in freezer." Courtney scoffed. Both girls got comfortable at the counter with generous servings of ice cream.

"Okay last question." Ignoring Liz's dramatic roll of the eyes, Courtney licked her spoon clean before pointing it in her direction. "If Michael were to kiss you . . ."

Letting out a sigh, Liz tried to block the image from her mind. It wasn't as easy as she had wished it would've been.

"I take your silence as a 'it wouldn't suck' answer." A familiar voice answered from the shadows of the back room, before Maria stepped into the light. Her face a mixture of pain and anger.

"Maria!" Nearly falling off her stool, Liz looked over at her friend in horror. "I – I didn't know . . . We were just . . ."

"Having sex talks about my ex-boyfriend." Maria finished sharply, her eyes hard as she looked from one girl to the other. "Sorry I wasn't able to add to your conversation."

"It wasn't like that." Looking over her shoulder at Courtney, her eyes begging the other blond to give them a moment, Liz felt relief when she took the que.

"You know what?" Sliding off her seat, while shrugging into her jacket, Courtney looked a little ill at ease. "I'm gonna get going."

"Why don't you do that?" Maria snapped, barely controlling her rage.

"See you tomorrow around noon?" With an apologetic wave, she hurried out the door.

"Making new friends I see." With a hurt tone, Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "Isn't that nice."

"Maria." Feeling defensive, Liz tried to ignore the guilt eating away at her. This was the same look she'd anticipated had she ever had the nerve to confide the truth to Maria. It was the entire reason she hadn't gone there with her friend and now, over a silly conversation she was going to have to.

"Maria what? Maria I wasn't just thinking about making out with your ex Maria. Or was it more of a Maria your overreacting again?"

More than anything she wanted to promise Maria that she'd never in a million years do anything with Michael. That their bond of friendship wouldn't allow her to do something so foul. But how could she? Not when she wasn't a hundred percent sure she wouldn't if given the chance.

She was without any doubt going to hell.

"Don't bother answering that question." With a disgusted wave, Maria turned her back and headed to the back door, only to pause. "I came here so we could fix things between us. Now I'm not so sure there's anything to fix." With that she was gone. Leaving Liz trembling.

~~*~~

Reaching her apartment, Courtney swung around. "You can stop following me." Staring into the darkness, she waited until a figure materialized.

"Did tonight go as planned?" A tall blond asked void of emotion.

"Do you mean, was I successful in being a raging bitch and severing the only friendship Liz has left?" Courtney snapped, feeling sick with herself and the woman in front of her. "Yes."

"I don't see why you're being so dramatic about this." The other woman sighed.

"I'm sure you don't Vanessa." Turning her back on her sister, Courtney let herself into the small, one bedroom apartment, not caring if the other blond followed or not. "You've never had a friend. On this planet or any other."

"Do you know what your problem is?"

"I have a flaming bitch for a sister?" Courtney quipped back.

"You become too attached." Vanessa offered in disappointment. "There's too much at stake to get yourself so emotional."

"I'll try to remember that." Sounding anything but sincere, Courtney flung her jacket in the general direction of the couch and turned to face her sister. "Is there anything else you need, I need to wash the filth from my body."

"Do you have any other ideas to get this done?" Vanessa snapped, looking tired and worn out. "We've waisted years trying to locate her and the others. Now we only have a few months before the summit to get them to bond. The people want both Rhia and Rath on the throne, the way it should have been."

"I just don't see why we have to alienate her from people who care about her." It was the same argument they'd been having all summer. No matter how many times Vanessa had tried to explain, Courtney had felt there had to be another way.

"The less contact she has with humans, the more she can tune into her true self." Stopping before the conversation became another shouting match, Vanessa gave her sister a sympathetic look. "She's weak."

"She's not that weak."

"You know it's true." Letting some of her rigidness relax, Vanessa went on. "As it should be if she were some ordinary, teenager. But she's not. She can't allow trivial complications to control her. The circumstances she's stuck with are not ideal. Courtney, she doesn't even have the ability of her powers yet. This is why we must do what we can."

Pausing to see if her words were having any effect on Courtney, she saw her sister's walls were slowly eroding. "It's not typical of Rhia's personality to break someone's trust. We need to ensure her ties to this Maria girl are severed."

"I just feel dirty having to be the one to force this." Courtney grumbled.

"I know you don't like hurting her. You two had been inseparable since childhood."

"I miss her." Her words were barely above a whisper.

The direction the conversation had gone made Vanessa look uncomfortable. It wasn't like her to talk of emotions, or feelings. It never had been her specialty. "Larek came to me again today."

"This can't be good." Courtney's head snapped up, her eyes wide in shock.

"He won't side with us over Zan, if we don't have the true king ready to take the throne." Giving her sister a measured look, Vanessa pulled herself up straight. "So do you understand now why I'm pushing you so hard? This is our only option."

"Fine."

"If this Michael doesn't submit and refuses to bond, then we'll be forced to bring in the other."

Neither looked overly thrilled with this path and Courtney nodded. "It will be done."


	5. Chapter 5

He was losing his mind. Or he'd already lost it, Michael grumbled as he lay in his bed unable to fall asleep. Balling up the pillow up under his head, he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. The sheet was twisted around his hips from constant tossing and turning but he wasn't in the mood to untangle himself.

He could hear his neighbors television through the paper thin wall, and wondered if old Miss Sullivan had passed out again with a lit cigarette and a fifth of Jack at her side. Not even the threat of the low income building going up in flames could entice him enough to roll out of bed.

How was it possible? Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled back onto his back. Flashes, from Liz.

Not flashes like she and Max had described. He sure as hell hadn't seen any stupid cupcake dresses and crap. Nor had they said anything about feeling these intense emotions. How they riped through every nerve, leaving him feeling raw and vulnerable. The images themselves had done nothing but create more confusion.

It'd been Liz and him. Years of memories sliced through his brain. Images of them together, as in really together were the most disturbing. The intense emotional bond freaked him the most. It was a feeling of absolute permanency and acceptance. Like there was nothing he could do to destroy what they had shared.

What in the hell was going on? Had she also felt it? Had she experienced the flashes, the emotions? If so, why hadn't she said anything?

Enough with the questions, Michael growled, placing a hand on each side of his head. The last hour it'd been like playing one of Maria's stupid twenty questions games. The same game that typically earned him the cold shoulder for a week.

Kicking off the covers violently, Michael swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat staring into the darkness. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to do something, anything but lay in his dark bedroom reliving the earlier event. Standing up and shuffling through the piles of clothes that covered his bedroom floor, Michael felt his away in the darkness to the living room.

Well if he was going get something from Liz, he might as well take a something else from her also. Flicking on the nearest lamp, he let his eyes adjust to the light before scanning the room for what he needed. He'd observed a lot over the last year from Liz Parker. Her ability to keep a cool head when things headed south. Rationalizing everything until he was ready to strangle her. He'd wondered how she was able to handle everything that was thrown her way. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if it'd been her journal that had kept her head screwed on tight.

Picking up a new spiral binder, Diane Evans had dropped of for the beginning of school. Michael stared at it in disgust. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, my man card is so going to be revoked."

Grabbing a pen he headed to the couch and took a seat. Opening to the first page, he stared at it in concentration.

**August 12 **

**Max freaked out over new owner of tourist trap. His royal pissiness has his head up Nasedo's ass. **

**Think Tess is hiding stuff about past lives. Don't trust her. **

Pausing, Michael rolled his eyes. "Shocker."

**Went to Liz about Max. She agreed to help in finding out what she could about the UFO center crap.**

**Touched her, got flashes. Not just flashes, but full blown sensory overload. Images. Scents. Feelings.**

**This is where it gets weird. I saw us, so many images it's hard to understand. It's like hundreds of pictures flashing in front of my eyes. But the last one, was Liz dead in my arms. The pain and anger I felt . . . **

Looking up, Michael sank back against the cushion. Staring at the wall he tried to separate himself from the intense emotions one simple touch had created. Telling himself what he'd seen, felt, wasn't his own. He had to see this new turn in their alien crapfest, like some sort of parasite invading his blood stream. Put up a wall to keep himself from tearing his hair out.

Taking a deep cleaning breath, his pencil started to go to work on the page. Quickly he worked on several scenes. They weren't anything award winning. But it was a lot easier for him to draw than put the scenes into words. Rooms, with flowing curtains and elegant furnishings, triggered feelings and emotions he was too uncomfortable to analyze. So instead, he drew. Until he got to the last sketch. It was as though he were looking down on the scene. Liz's body lay broken across his lap, his hands clasping onto her lifeless body.

He drew this last one as quickly as possible. For maybe the second time in his life, his eyes started to sting. Tears threatened to gather, which he efficiently blinked away.

Stonewall Guerin, Michael reminded himself. He had to be emotionally detached. If he didn't, he knew without any doubt what he'd experienced would swallow him whole. He wasn't built to handle that wide range of emotion.

Tossing the notebook onto the coffee table. Micheal ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the cushion. His chest moved up and down slowly as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart.

So now that he'd written everything down, why didn't he feel better? Wasn't there supposed to be clarity? Some magical light bulb going off or something? If writing down all this stuff down was supposed to help, why wasn't he feeling like he'd accomplished anything?

He'd lowered himself down to girl status and now it seemed it was all for nothing. If there was ever a time he wished he could drink away a problem, this would have to be at the top of his list. Damn his stupid alien DNA.

There was no way he could go to the other's about this. Not without starting some huge ordeal when in the end it could possibly be nothing. Though seeing the several degrees of facial expressions pass over Max's face would most defiantly brighten his mood, Michael knew he couldn't chance it. Not when Liz was involved.

Something had triggered inside of him. The pull he'd felt earlier that day to talk to her, blew up into a desperate need to protect her. It demanded he shelter her from the other's. Especially from Max and Tess. It made him edgy that she was alone.

Whether she had the flashes or not, Michael knew he couldn't just sit by and wait for answers.

~*~

"So things with Maria?" Putting a shirt she'd been looking at back on the rack, Courtney looked over at Liz who'd been sifting through what had to be the fashion industry's weakest attempt at a fall line in decades.

"Is pretty much never going to talk to me again." Liz sighed, her voice tight. "Not that I blame her."

"I am so sorry." Boy wasn't she, Courtney thought as she followed Liz across the store to another rack of tops. "I had no idea she was there."

"I know you didn't." With what should have been a casual shrug, Liz couldn't shake the shame from the night before. "I didn't help matters after you left."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ugh." Placing both hands up to her face, Liz shook her head. "I'm so embarrassed."

"What happened?" Eyes wide Courtney placed a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"I couldn't deny the whole Michael thing." Looking out between her fingers, her eyes widened. "Not that there's anything to deny. I mean it's not like he and I – nothing has ever happened."

"Ouch." Making a face, Courtney dropped her hand. "I can't help but feel this is my fault."

"No." Liz disagreed. "I've just been so messed up lately, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Are you saying you have a thing for Michael?"

"No!" Liz nearly shouted, before freezing and taking a look around the store full of startled shoppers. Her gaze went back to Courtney's knowing look. "Absolutely not. Michael is just a friend. Besides, he's totally not my type."

"So if hot, sexy and tortured isn't your type what is?"

Liz got a prim look on her face as she contemplated Courtney's question. The longer it took for her to come up with an answer, the harder it became to explain how wrong it was to even think of her and Michael together.

Courtney's mouth twitched, as Liz stood in the middle of the store struggling to explain her anti Michael type. "Liz."

But it was near impossible for her to form a rebuttal. Not after the summer of revelations and very visual dreams. Michael had been on her mind twenty-four-seven. At the same time she also knew nothing could come of it. It would destroy everything. Maria would never, ever talk to her again. Max would probably have a melt down and pitch a fit worthy of any diva. And that was without knowing about her epiphany at the pod chamber.

_There's going to come a day you're going to have to live for yourself. _A tiny voice inside her head reminded. _Your life doesn't belong to them and you need to stop living like it does_. _Why is it so wrong to want to be with Michael?_

Great, now she was hearing voices.

"What's wrong with me?" Throwing her hands in the air, Liz wandered over to the shoe area to collapse onto one of the chairs. "What kind of friend does this? I am a horrible person."

"No you're not." Sitting next Liz, Courtney rubbed her back. "A horrible person would've lied to her friend."

"I didn't really come clean with Maria either." Liz said with a weak smile. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Sure, if we lived in an after school special." Courtney scoffed. "No one lives a perfect life. We're human and are entitled to the right to be imperfect."

"Is this life by Courtney?"

"I just think humans tend to be so intense about these mock rules they place on society. Liz you aren't perfect. No one is. Just because you weren't able to find the right words to use when Maria had you in her hindsight, doesn't make you less of a person. I think all of you put way too much stress on these invisible, unknown rules. Until you're ready to explode."

"So you're saying the girlfriend rule book -."

"Total bogus." Courtney supplied. "The only time a girl uses it, is when it only suites their purpose."

"I don't know." Biting onto her lower lip, Liz didn't know if she could buy into it.

"Fine." Nodding, Courtney took Liz's hand into hers. A warmth spread up Liz's arm. "Let me ask you a question, and in turn you answer it honestly."

"Sounds like a trap." Liz answered slowly.

"Trap has such a harsh ring of truth to it." The blond laughed at Liz's less than eager expression. "What do you think of when you think about Michael?"

"Next question." Liz huffed.

"That's not the rules."

"From what you just said rules are invisible boundaries us mere humans place upon ourselves." Liz countered. "I'm choosing to walk to a beat of a different drum."

"Fine." Turning her body to look forward, Courtney shrug her shoulders. "If I were asked the same question my answer would be. . . him topless with a pair of low riding jeans, barely hugging his hips. He's serving me one of those tropical drinks by the pool of one of those posh resorts, offering to rub oil on my back -."

Raising a brow, Liz looked sideways at her new friend. "You are sick and need help-."

"Shhh-." Raising her hand, Courtney wagged her finger. "This is my turn, you had your turn and passed."

"But you're being silly."

"There's nothing silly about a hot babe offering to rub oil on their back."

"If I answer you're stupid question will you cease and desist?" Trying to block the mental picture Courtney was painting in her head, Liz knew it was a useless battle.

"Fine." Courtney smiled and nodded. "I'll ask you again. What do you think of when you think of Michael?"

"He's Michael. He's protective and intense and passionate." Liz ticked off. "Brave, independent, intimidating . . . Did I say intense?"

"Yes." Courtney offered. "But does he make you tingle?"

Laughing, Liz eyed her new friend. "Tingle?"

"Do you see him and feel like a swarm of butterflies have been released in your stomach? Remember you have to answer honestly."

"I also remember you said I only had to answer one question."Liz countered. "Fine, I will answer this last one. Yes. But it doesn't matter. I could have the worlds largest crush on him and nothing is going to come of it. We only have two hours before our shift starts and I haven't found anything for school."

Knowing she shouldn't push any further, Courtney decided to let Liz stew in her admittance. "The only thing we're gonna find here are clothes housewives wear. I know the perfect place that'll have clothes to put a little bounce in your step."

"Are you saying you don't like my fashion sense?"

"When you get some I'll let you know." Courtney teased, while pulling Liz to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Michael?" Knocking on Michael's pitted and scarred door, Tess huffed in annoyance when only silence answered. "I know you're in there. Just like I knew you were in there at eight this morning!"

Slamming her palm against the pitted and scarred surface she was about to kick at the door when it suddenly swing open with a violent pull. Jumping back quickly, Tess glared at Michael's rumpled appearance.

"What?" He nearly barked, his large form occupying the entrance, a deep scowl on his face. Looking as though he'd just rolled out of bed Michael pinned her with a stony glare.

"What do you mean, what?" With her head held up high, Tess slipped past him and went to the center of the room.

"For the entire summer we've met here at eight o'clock. Do you think I like getting up that early during the summer? No." Tess answered before he could, well if he'd actually intended to. "I'm not the one who needs help controlling their powers. So forgive me for being angry because you couldn't haul your butt out of bed."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Michael leaned against the door frame. His face a picture of pure nothing. No anger. No amusement. No suspicion. His features were void. It cost him to be so calm. Not when inside of him his voice echoed off the inside of his skull to force her to give him some answers. That the bitch in front of him had what he needed to know. Inside that perky high school charade was a vindictive and lethal witch.

"Are you going to say anything?" Tess snapped. Her typical aloof attitude replaced by irritation.

"Nothing to say." Michael answered after a long pause. "Didn't feel like training today. In fact I don't think I'm going to up to it for the next couple of days."

"Excuse me?"

Pushing off the wall, Michael scratched at his stomach lazily and gave her a shrug. "Been thinking about it and I don't really see why I should have to waste the last week of summer vacation training for some invisible army who's supposedly going to attack. I mean really, how are four untrained, teenage hybrids supposed to stand up to an army?"

"Not all of us are untrained."

"Whatever. You take on the army. I think I'm gonna enjoy my last few days of freedom." Days he was going to use to do a little digging. To find the answers he knew were just there waiting for him.

"You plan on going back to school?" Tess asked in total confusion. "Why?"

It wasn't the question that made Michael stop in mid-stride, but the condescending, bitchy way Tess said it. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"With everything that has happened. Finding out about our destinies. The war on our planet. Knowing we aren't the only non-humans on earth. I would've thought you out of everyone would understand we have more important things to do." Tess's eyes flashed, as her small frame shook.

"Right. Did you run this little plan past Max and Isabelle?" Unable to stop the smirk she so richly deserved, Michael shook his head. "Cause if you haven't I'd love to be there when you do."

"Of course I haven't. If Max, Isabelle and I don't show up people will talk." Tess said in disgust. "But no one really anticipated you making it past your Sophomore year."

His stomach clenched, the way it usually did when he got pushed past a certain point and his anger took over. Call it years of conditioning from living with Hank. But he could clearly see the writing on the wall. She thought he was trash. The uneducated, dimwitted, moron who could barely tie his shoes. It was in her tone. In her callus words. Even in the way she'd always looked down on him.

She'd been manipulating him from day one. Using his desperate desire to know more about where they had come from against him. For months he'd fallen for it. Her daily training sessions were only a way to keep him on a short leash.

"We're not talking about this." More than anything he wanted to react. But there was something going on and if he blew up he'd never have the chance to find out what.

"So you're going to just give up?" Tess asked dumbfounded. "You're going to throw away everything that we've worked for?"

"No." Padding over to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, his back to her. It made him uneasy but he couldn't really pull off Joe Cool while keeping her nailed under his penetrating glare. Snatching a Snapple he kicked the door shut with his foot. "I'm not throwing anything away. Just think I need to work on my powers alone. But thanks anways."

"You can't do this." Her hands moved to her hips, her mouth in an ugly sneer. "Max won't let you."

Those words did bring a smirk to his face. "You think?"

"He'll tell you – no he'll demand you start training with me again." So sure of herself, Tess's eyes turned vindictive.

"I have news for you." Setting down his drink with a dangerous bang, Michael slowly made his way to Tess. Anger and disgust boiled inside his veins. "From this second on, I am my own man. I don't follow anyone's orders. I do what I want, when I want. If I feel like training I will. If I feel like laying on the couch watching Sports Center till two in the morning and scratching my body parts. I'm going to. Nothing you or Max say or do will change that."

Jabbing him in the center of the chest with her finger, Tess glared up at him. "You have an entire planet depending on your safe return. Selfishness is not a luxury you're entitled to."

"This isn't negotiable." Grabbing her small hand before she made contact again with his chest, Michael swallowed down the bitter taste of rage. How easy it would've been to squeeze her tiny appendage until the satisfying sound of bone crushing could be heard. It was as though some dangerous and hungry beast had awakened yesterday. Thirsty for blood and vengeance.

"God you're so pigheaded!" Tess exploded, yanking out of his hold she took a step back. Hatred glared back at him. "You're still the same." A chill lifted the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms. The air in the room seemed to crackle. "Rath was just as stubborn and uncontrollable."

"Glad to see some things haven't changed." Michael countered back. An uneasy feeling passing over him. He truly hadn't planned for things to get this heated, this out of control. If she hadn't pushed so hard, or threatened to go to Max, his buttons wouldn't have been pushed. Having him lose the upper hand.

Now new information was bleeding out. Information he sucked up like a dry sponge. What he wanted though were answers. Not more to ponder over.

"Don't get too elated." Tess responded. "History always repeats itself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Looking ready to reply, Tess closed her mouth. Watching her fight with herself internally, Michael stood up straight. He didn't want her closing down. Shutting off her rage and gathering her thoughts. The only time he could get her to talk was when she was pushed.

"Look, you're right." She said in a much calmer voice, almost sounding normal. "I'm sorry. I've been really stressed with Nasedo gone."

"That's tough." Feeling past frustrated, Michael shoved a hand through his hair. "I want you to explain yourself. What do you mean history always repeats itself?"

"Nothing." Sighing, her forehead puckered in concentration. "I'm just being a bitch. I really do hope you change your mind though."

A burning need to hit something had him turning his back on her for the second time. Why the hell did it seem he just couldn't win? Too much was left unexplained and just when something new came to the surface it was jerked out of his hands.

"What's this?" Turning back to where she was now holding his binder, Michael felt his mouth go dry. Not able to remember what exact page it had been opened to, he hurried over to her to grab it from her. "Nothing."

"Morbid much?" Tess looked at him oddly. "I mean I know Liz gets to me at times too, but wow."

Looking down at the picture, Michael almost felt relived. Almost. At least something was going his way. The last thing he needed was for her to read what he'd written the night before. "I don't wish her dead. Just working out a nightmare. Are we done here?"

Tess's eyes went to the binder one more time. "Whatever. I told Max I'd meet him at that grease trap you work at."

"Have fun with that." Muttering he ushered the small blond to the door. "Later."

Barely waiting for her to exit he slammed the door. Leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, he counted to ten before his heart slowed down to an almost steady pace. A small smirk pulled at his lips, until a foreign sound of a chuckle filled his apartment.

The irony of him leaving his quasi journal in the open wasn't lost on him.

~~*~~

Sliding behind the steering wheel, Tess's lip curled in disgust before slamming her hand repeatedly on the dashboard in a fit of anger. Her shoulders trembled under the pressure of trying to stay calm and letting her powers explode. Nasedo would lecture her on her lack of control. Of looking even more suspicious in front of the only person she couldn't seem to mind warp.

Or maybe the second person she wasn't able to.

Squeezing her eyes shut, images from her past life taunted her behind her lids. Rhia, that fucking bitch, stood there staring at her. Her chin tilted up in defiance. Eyes mocking her even now after her death. A death that Tess herself had commanded when she'd been known as Zan's wife, Ava.

Out of any assassination it'd been the most fulfilling. To be able to witness her demise had been the cherry on top. It had also been the catalyst that lead to the end. Perhaps if she'd been more careful, a little less public, Rhia's death wouldn't have caused the reaction it had.

Could Liz possibly be Rhia? Tess made a face at the absurdity. But how did it explain the picture Michael had drawn? It wasn't the image of Liz dead that had her reacting this way. But the form of Michael himself that shocked her to her core.

For a guy who couldn't recall his past life, he'd drawn the Antarian uniform perfectly. No detail had been left out. She sure as hell hadn't told him anything that would remind him of what he'd once worn everyday. He also wouldn't have any idea that the picture he'd sketched was a scene witnessed by hundreds. Except it had been Rhia lying across his legs, as he clung to her broken body, screaming at her to wake up. The memory still could bring a smile to her face.

Letting out a sigh, her emotions a little more under control, Tess grabbed her cell phone from her jacket pocket and hit speed dial. Knowing after the second ring it would just forward to voice mail, she waited to leave her message.

"We may have a problem even you can't fix." With that she shut the phone tossed it on the passenger seat and tore out of the parking lot.

~~*~~

Wiping the crumbs left by one of the world's worst tippers from the counter, Liz let her eyes wander to the window to stare at the building across the street. The dinner rush had been killer, as hungry and tired tourists crammed into the restaurant. Typically by the town's yearly invasion was drawing to a close this time of year due to school starting. So it unnerved her a little to see so many new faces.

"Is there a reason you've been staring at the UFO center most of the night?" Courtney questioned, an over flowing tub of dirty dishes weighing her down. "Group of hot guys I should check out?"

"Right." Rolling her eyes in good humor, Liz couldn't help but smile. She was starting to really like Courtney. Her calm cool manner evened out the chaos in her already overloaded life. "Because you're really into guys who claim they've been abducted by aliens."

"Depends." Courtney answered seriously. "On what they look like. Still keeping my eyes peeled for a hot sex monkey."

Laughing Liz watched as Courtney wiggled her eyebrows as she disappeared into the back. Her gaze soon returned to the building and she reminded herself why she'd been looking in the first place. She'd promised Michael she'd check out the new owner, now she was finding it difficult to come up with a reason to visit. She couldn't just traipse over there demanding if he had any alien object in his possession.

Another problem was Max. There had been a time when she knew his work schedule by heart. Now that they weren't really on speaking terms, she had absolutely no idea when it would be safe to show up. Having known Michael most of his life, her ex-boyfriend had a pretty good idea that when Michael wanted to do something bad enough he'd find a loophole. It wouldn't take long for Max to put two and two together and know she was up to no good.

With a sigh, she piled the menus into a tidy mountain. A slow grin stretched across her face. If there's a will there's a way. Snatching one she hurried to the back hoping her Dad was still working in his office. Pushing through the door to the back room she glanced toward the kitchen where Michael was cleaning the disaster he'd created during the dinner rush.

She could tell he'd been agitated most of his shift. With quick, impatient movements he scraped the grill. The muscles in his arms bunching with the unnecessary force he was using. A few times she thought he was about to say something to her, but his face would cloud over and he'd turn his back on her.

Seeming to read her mind, his head snapped up, pinning her with a determined glare. "Parker, we need to talk."

"In a minute. I think I have a way into the UFO Center without being too obvious." Waiving a menu at him, not waiting to see if he caught on she was almost to the office door when the strings on her apron were grabbed.

"That can wait till later." Looking past tired, Michael pulled her back toward the kitchen, only to have her dig in her heels.

"I can't. I need to run something past my Dad. He's leaving in the morning with my Mom to visit some friends for the weekend." Swatting at his hold on her uniform, she waited for him to let go.

"I need to talk to you about something more important." Something about the way he was looking at her made her mouth go dry. His gaze was intense. As if he were to look long and hard enough he could read her mind.

"How about after work?" Licking at her lips, her mind was already figuring out how to give him the slip to avoid whatever made him so serious.

"How about now." Pulling her toward the walk-in, the only place they could have a private conversation, Liz gulped and tried to walk forward.

"Michael this is silly." Protesting Liz felt her heart leap to her chest when he pulled her back up against his chest. He leaned forward until his mouth was mere inches from her ear. "I agree. So stop trying to make excuses and get your butt in the walk-in."

The hot air hit her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. Her head felt light when Michael's hands slid to her hips to move her in the direction he wanted.

"Did I miss something?" Hearing Michael grumble under his breath, Liz blinked a few times before gaining control of her senses. "Staff meeting in the walk-in?" Courtney's tongue in cheek question colored Liz's cheeks when she remembered the conversation from the other day.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Not understanding, Michael glowered over at the other waitress. His hands still firmly on her hips, Liz began to fidget.

"Never mind." With a toothy grin, Courtney waived her hand in the air and headed to the door, then stopped. "If I get an order should I knock once or twice?"

Groaning in embarrassment, Liz gave her friend a pleading look when Michael suddenly caught on. "Don't bother knocking, we'll be too busy to care ."

Instantly Courtney's eyes widened as a sly smirk tugged at her lips. "That's hot." She threw out before grabbing a handful of silverware and retreating to the front.

"Cooler now." Pushing her to the large metal door, Liz sighed and let him open the heavy door and walked in before he took action.

"Michael -."

Putting a hand up to cut her off, Michael leaned toward her. "Me first."

"Fine." Trying to act casual, Liz felt her heart start to race in her chest. The chill of the walk-in couldn't come close to erasing the heat blooming in her cheeks.

"Yesterday, when we were talking." Some of the determination eased from his features, as he hooked a hand behind his neck, apparently searching for the right words to say. It had to be bad, if Michael was being careful choosing how to proceed. "Did something weird happen?"

"Weird?" Great Liz, she mocked herself, way to repeat his questions. Michael wasn't Max, he wouldn't miss such a blatant sign that she was stalling.

With a knowing look, Michael gave a jerky nod. "That's what I thought."

This couldn't be happening, Liz thought in a panic. Not in the walk-in, next to the processed cheese. "Michael -." Her brain refused to create anything that closely resembled an intelligent reply. Leaving her to only blink a few times.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Looking upset, Michael shook his head. "I know for a fact flashes _like that_, aren't normal."

"It's not like you said anything." Liz pointed out, but felt like a three year old making a rather obvious rebuttal.

"No, I didn't. But then again I was in shock." Michael said slowly. "You bolted. Something tells me you weren't particularly floored over this."

Fidgeting, Liz swallowed.

"So is there anything you may want to share with me?"

Her legs were turning numb, and more than anything she wanted to collapse onto the milk crates to her right. But Michael had taken another step forward, forcing her to take another step back. Was there something she wanted to share with him? It was a loaded question, with so many different answers.

Of course she wanted to tell him. To take the load she'd been suffocating under and just dump it on him. She was tired of being alone in this. Together, perhaps they could make sense of the tangled mess. Of course there was always the possibility that he would be totally disgusted by it all. Michael, didn't seem to be overly concerned with the 'destiny' he was expected to follow.

"Liz?"

With a desperate groan, Liz covered her hands over her face. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Michael pressed, clearly starting to lose any patience he possessed.

"I saw flashes." She admitted. "I've been having them all summer." Silence greeted her and Liz couldn't help but spread her fingers far enough to peek out at him. His stony expression made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Michael finally demanded.

"I couldn't." She protested. "You make it sound so easy. Who was I supposed to come to?"

"So that's why you took off." Staring down at Liz's terror stricken face, Michael suddenly wondered just how much Liz had placed on herself over the last few months. Could she keep a secret? Hell yeah. But it wasn't in her to lie, repeatedly.

He needed to know everything she knew. There was something going on. Something bigger and badder than they'd faced. He felt as though he was standing on quicksand and if he didn't put all the pieces together fast everything was going to go to shit.

They didn't have a few hours to have her get him up to speed. There was too large of a chance for her to gloss over something. Or leave it out completely because it made her uncomfortable to confide in him. He was sure he'd experienced just a small dose of what she held in that head of hers and that was just by touching her for a brief second.

What they knew of flashes, at least what they had known of flashes up until yesterday, involved a higher level of intimacy. More along the lines of a little lip on tongue action.

Not sure he completely liked the way this thoughts were going, Michael appraised Liz one more time. At the moment she was a little shell shocked. Who wouldn't be? The situation was almost enough to push anyone over the edge. But underneath her ashen complexion Michael could still see her fiery determination. Her stubborn pride.

Deciding to take action before his brain caught up with the direction he decided to take, Michael reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her just as quick up against him. Liz's eyes went wide in surprise, but after a few blinks she seemed to read his mind.

"Michael, we can't."

He never had liked being told what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Several reasons, very logical and sound reasons, raced through her head as to why having Michael kiss her would be the galaxies biggest mistake. But before she could process through some of the more serious repercussions, Michael's arm snaked around her waist. Yanking her flush against him, he only waited for as long as it took to lick his lower lip.

The kiss on his part was completely functional and in typical Michael style it was straight forward and to the point. He wanted something and he was going to have it no matter what. It was oddly disappointing and the pang of regret was almost crippling.

Tears swam behind closed eyes, but Liz couldn't take a hundred percent credit for refused to allow her to let them fall. A little part of Rhia that had infused herself in Liz's soul stubbornly held onto the last bit of pride she could gather. If Michael wanted a clinical kiss, then she'd deliver to him the most bland. Most boring kiss known to the human race.

Keeping her lips just as tense as she could, Liz tried to keep herself from giving into the pain that licked at her nerves. Letting her arms fall lifelessly to her sides, she tried not to gain any satisfaction out of the grunt of frustration emanating from Michael's chest.

Squeezing her eyelids shut she prayed to have this heart wrenching experience done and over with, fighting against the tidal wave of need and raw emotions, Liz pushed back against the heavy feeling straining down on her. She wouldn't allow the feeling of his hard chest to manipulate her. Or how just the scent of him, danger mixed with some exotic musk threaten to ignite her insides. To survive this kiss she needed to remember she was Liz Parker. Not some heartbroken alien who'd been jilted by her soul mate.

Had she known her strategy was doomed to backfired on her, she may have changed tactics.

Michael's hold on her tightened as his hand moved up her back and fisted into the hair at the nape of her neck. Almost instantaneously his lips relaxed. His shifted to meld their bodies even closer. The kiss turned into something else. Something more. And the harder Liz tried to ignore the pull, her treacherous body screamed at her to just throw in the towel. No mater how hard she struggled there would only be one outcome.

Threads, like warm silk inched up her spine. Caressing her, sending chills across her skin. It was like having thousands of messaging fingers sliding across her flesh. The tingling sensation soon went from the top of her head down to her toes. A thick fog invaded her head, erasing any lingering hesitation holding her back.

A brilliant kaleidoscope of colors burst behind her closed eyelids. Swirling like lightening bugs until they formed into very vivid, very real pictures. She almost instantly she tried to put up a protective barrier between the last sane portion of her brain and the visions which she knew would end any chance of pretending all of this was some horrible mistake.

But there was no denying the pull. No pretending the lies she'd been spoon feeding herself over the summer to explain the twist of fate her life had taken. Not when she was surrounded by Michael's overwhelming presence. Especially not when she'd been secretly craving him to hold her like was currently was. But when voices joined with the images the strong pull turned into a vacuum effect she was swept away.

"_Rath you're being ridicules." Trying to sound annoyed Rhia rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation at his stony glare. "You seriously can't be upset."_

"_Have you lost you mind? You could have been injured out there." Not backing down to her sweet innocent act, Rath gritted his teeth as he kept his fists clenched at his sides. "I should skin Kivar for allowing you to manipulate him like that. If you'd been injured your father would've done a lot worse to me."_

"_Rath you aren't my keeper. If I had been hurt my father would've known who was to blame. Me." Pointing to herself, Rhia looked less amused. "Unlike you, he knows I have the ability to think for myself."_

_Rage threatened to break through his usual controlled features. "You were training with the men!" _

"_I know, I was there." Rhia mocked him. Not in the least bit intimidated by his height or apparent frustration._

"_Those men are trained killers. One wrong move on your part and I would have been put in the position to punish them for harming you." _

"_Why do you treat me like I'm some defenseless nothing? I've been in the city for three cycles now and all you do is yell at me. For your knowledge I have trained with Kivar since I was three. And I'm just as good as your men."_

"_And here I thought your family was more into using your brains than your powers." Rath muttered, not liking how true her words were. _

"_No, my father says as a race we've relied too much on our powers that we've forgotten how to use our minds for the basic fundamentals, like thinking. Instead we're too quick to serve ourselves selfishly. Perhaps you should ponder on that for awhile." _

"_Why are you so aggravating!" _

"_Why do you care so much what I do!" Stomping her foot in frustration before spinning around and turning her back on him. Missing the smirk that spread across his lips. "Ever since I came here you have either criticized me or yelled at me for some kind of infraction I have had the audacity to break."_

"_Because from where I'm standing you're in desperate need a keeper." Rath smirked at how her outrage seemed to seep from every pour. _

_Blinking a few times, Rhia reached out quickly and before Rath knew it he found himself looking up at the sky. "Perhaps you're right. Guess I'll keep my eye out for someone who's worthy."_

Feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, Michael tried to pull back. To sever himself from the images, feelings and scents that were seeping into everyone of his pours. Imprinting on his soul. He could sense Liz on the edge of his conscious. Her fear and despair could be felt, making it harder to struggle against the bond they'd created. As the images mercifully began to blur, another started to take its place. He knew all he had to do was step back. To break the kiss and the damn connection.

But the faint sound of laughter stopped any thoughts of retreat. It sounded hauntingly familiar and just as the image started to take form he felt Liz pulling back. Her palms pushing on his chest. Her previous emotions were quickly replaced by panic.

What he did next may have landed him the award of galaxies biggest jerk off, but a driving need to see this vision through seemed to be more important to him than anything else. Tightening his hold on Liz, in the back of his mind he could here crashing glass somewhere.

"_Rath its beautiful." Her eyes dancing with emotion Rhia looked down at the pendant he'd just placed in her hand. "You didn't need to buy me anything special for our anniversary."_

"_I didn't." Amused at her confused expression, Rath slipped the necklace from her hand and stepped behind her. Waiting until she picked her hair up to allow him to clasp it around her slender neck. "The pendant has been passed down in my family for ten generations. My father replaced the chain when he gave it to my Mother."_

"_But -."Her hands flew to where the amber object lay warmly against her chest. Her cheeks glowed as her mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds. "Why would you -?"_

"_Finally, I've made you speechless." With a wide smile Rath gathered her into his arms. "And here I thought you were the one with the brains."_

"_Rath -."_

"_I love you Rhia." He interrupted her. "I have from the second you and your family came to the city. You've exasperated me. Challenged me. Knocked me on my ass. And basically became the reason I continue to exist. Rhia I want you to be my mate. I need you to be my keeper."_

Liz knew her cheeks were wet from tears she could no longer suppress. Emotion clogged her airways and as she started to come to her senses she could feel Michael shivering against her. Shifting she could hear glass crunching under the rubber soles of her shoes. With the last ounce of strength she possessed she broke the connection between. Just when she thought the anguish was over, Michael swore under his breath and pulled her back to his body. His lips were on hers again and before she could stop the pull another vision flashed inside her head like the fourth of July.

"_Rhia." Falling to her knees, Courtney eyes blinked several times. "Please tell me you're lying. That you've finally cracked from malnutrition. Or that the heat is messing with your mind."_

"_I wish I could." Swallowing back the tears, Rhia collapsed to her cot, her face buried in her shaking hands. "Why? Why in the planets would this happen? Haven't I suffered enough?"_

"_How long have you been with child?" Her announcement should've been a joyous one. Their tears should've been shed in elation, not out of fear and heartbreak. _

"_Two moon cycles." Placing a hand against her stomach, there was a bitter sweet pang when she felt her child reach out to connect with her. "We both know there was no way this child will make it through the war. Not with a bounty on my head." _

"_You must not say that." Tears slid down Courtney's checks, but her words held despair. "Have you told your father? He may have a solution."_

_Shaking her head, Rhia sucked in a deep breath. "How can I? He's has too much already to worry about. If I were to tell him I was carrying Rath's child . . . It would devastate him."_

"_You must! The Seekers are close to creating a successful Imprint. It wont matter what happens here, not when we can start over on other planets. Think of the possibilities."_

_Scrunching her nose, Rhia looked toward the tent flap. She had her reservations on the Seekers methods and loyalties. There were rumors floating about camp that they were willing to side with the highest bidder. _

With a strangled gasp Michael pushed away from Liz and stood gapping at her. Nether spoke for a moment as they tried to gather their shattered emotions together. Glass from a broken pickle jar crunched unnoticed under their feet.

"What . . ." Several emotions filtered across his face. Confusion, indecision, shock. Until it reached disturbed. "Would you like to explain what the hell that was?"

His angry voice bounced off the walk-in's walls, causing Liz to jump at his outburst. "I don't know." Feeling like a cornered animal, Liz couldn't help but snap back. All of her fears had come to life within five minutes and now there was no going back.

"All of that." His eyes flashed as pain lanced through him, his brain quickly possessing the visions in order, from the ones he'd gotten the day before to present, ripped through him until he felt he'd been sliced him in two. Closing his mouth to stop the hurtful words he knew he was about to spew, Michael breathed deeply through his nose and waited until the burning sensation in his head passed.

All of his life he'd felt there had been a piece of him missing. That link to someone who was an extension to himself. And within minutes he'd been shown his deepest most sacred wishes and just as quickly it'd all be ripped from him. Leaving him with a mountain of lies.

"How does Courtney fit into all this?" Doing everything in his powers not to lose it, Michael tried to ignore how pale Liz had turned. Or how she was starting to shiver from the cold air blowing on them. A part of him wanted to hate her for being the one to rip the reality he'd been living with wide open.

"I don't know." Only able to repeat her previous words, Liz wrapped her arms around her waist, Liz swallowed against the lump growing in her throat.

Blinking hard, Michael huffed out a false laugh. " So what you're telling me is that you've known she's mixed up in all this and thought it was a great idea to become BFFs with her."

Anger started to push back some of the pain she'd been feeling and Liz embraced it. "Yes Michael, that's exactly what I'm telling you. I didn't know what else to do. As you can clearly see now, I couldn't come to you with this. I sure wasn't going to Max or Isabelle. I did what I thought was right."

"You could've been hurt." Michael snapped.

"And that's any different from this last year how?" Liz retorted. "I don't know who I can trust anymore. I don't even know who I am. Am I Liz Parker or Rhia. There's no one who can explain any of this to me. Why I am getting these - these visions. Or if there is someone out there who has the answers, I can't really say I'm in the position to believe them. All I do know is what we've been told about Antar and your past lives is filled with holes and half truths."

"And you didn't think maybe it could've been important for us to know." Accusation hung in the air as Michael clawed at his brow. "I can't deal with this." Gritting his teeth, Michael looked away from her shocked expression. Thankfully his feet started to move to the door before anything else passed his lips.

~~*~~

He needed to blow town. To distance himself as far away from whatever the hell just happened until he could get his head screwed on tight. Lies. Everything he'd believed in was a load of crap. The only thing that hadn't changed by that kiss was his damn DNA.

Motorcycle tires screeched to a reckless stop, ignoring the indigent glares from his neighbors. What did it matter what they thought of him? He didn't even know what he thought of himself anymore. Too many memories from his life on Antar ran through his head. He'd thought by getting images from Liz he'd finally have the answers, instead he had more questions than before. What he didn't question, he'd never hated himself more than he did at that very second.

Stalking up the sidewalk, helmet clenched in hand, he gritted his teeth when he found his front door slightly open. He'd bet his last dime Max had already worn a path in his already abused carpet. The encounter with Tess from earlier had been shelved and he wasn't quite in the mood to rehash it with Max.

Forcing the door open with a loud crash with the sole of his boot, he smirked just a little when his almost brother jumped. But it didn't take away the burning desire to plant his fist into something.

"We need to talk." Recovering quickly, Max stood like a statue and glared across the room.

"Let me guess." Tossing his helmet onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen, Michael grabbed a Snapple out of the fridge, more out of habit than need. "Tess came whining to you. Said big bad Michael was mean to her. Well the rumors are true my mighty king. I don't want her here anymore."

"Michael this isn't just about you. We could be attacked at any moment."

"No shit." Twisting the cap off the drink, he chugged, fighting the urge not to gag. "But I am starting to wonder if it's really from some unknown enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Frowning, Max took a few steps closer, only to stop when Michael's glare turned murderous.

"Doesn't matter. I told your little stalker I wasn't into playing with her anymore. I'm not gonna change my mind."

"For once in your life could you please stop being so selfish. We're all in danger." Working up for another Max sized fit, Michael contemplated tossing him out the door. His head was buzzing from the images from his kiss with Liz. His heart felt as though a clamp was squeezing it painfully.

The already tense confrontation took a dark turn when Max took a step forward and opened his big fat mouth. "You're not the only one who has had to compromise. Do you think I like being away from Liz? You know how much I love her."

The words had him seeing red. The annoying low buzz in his head turned into a roar and when he inhaled he could've sworn he could smell smoke. Not knowing how he'd made it out of the kitchen to the living room where Max stood, Michael could barely control the rage enflamed every nerve in his body.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll punch you in the ovaries Maxwell." His body shaking, he ignored the shocked look. "Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" The vein that typically appeared when Max was truly angry appeared on his forehead. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Grinding his teeth, Michael's fists balled tightly at his side. Itching to wrap themselves around Max's scrawny little neck. Some of the rage was from on going worldly issues he'd put up with over the summer. But mostly the emotions from the flashes the other day and the images from the kiss burned through him.

Where Max was almost a brother here on Earth, something told him he loathed Max's alter persona when they were on Antar. That the family bond crap they'd been spouting lately hadn't existed in a galaxy far-far away. Somehow Liz was part of this. She was a puzzle piece without an explanation.

"I don't have time for this." Knowing he needed to stop now or it would proceed into a territory neither were ready for. It was inevitable, but when the time came he wanted the answers.

"What else do you have to do?" Reaching out, Max made an error in judgment and grabbed onto Michael's arm. The second their flesh connected Michael spun on his heal and raised his hand.

Without thinking he used his powers to throw Max across the room, almost grinning in satisfaction when Max slammed against the wall and slummed to the ground. Advancing on his prey he felt an invisible barrier before seeing it. Almost bouncing off the wall, he growled in frustration and slammed his fist hard against the only thing that kept him from his goal.

He wanted to wipe the floor with Max's face. Wanted him to pay for the lies they'd been living by. His miserable existence on this rock could've been avoided. How he knew this was still beyond him, but the flashes from Liz proved little Maxwell wasn't the innocent bystander they had all believed.

"You know what Max? I'm not really feeling the need to follow you're Royal dictate any longer." Frustrated that he couldn't break through the bubble protecting Max. "And to answer your question, I have a life Maxwell. I know it's shocking. Or perhaps even earth shattering for you. But I am done. You aren't my king on this planet and I'm pretty sure you weren't that great on the last one."

"What is wrong with you?" Carefully getting to his feet, his back solid against the wall. "At any moment we could be attacked! We need to be together on this! Instead you dig your heels in and make my life hell!"

"I make your life hell?" A dry chuckle slipped from his pinched lips as his fist fell to his side he sneered over at Max. "You're sounding a lot like some over burdened king -"

"I didn't ask to be King." Max glared through the barrier.

"Perfect, then allow me to be the first to welcome you to planet Earth. You're currently in America. There are no Kings here dumbass." Some of the bloodlust started to fade, but the bitter disgust left him feeling sick. Sick of the games they'd been playing over the years. Of the lies they were so eager to believe. In a way their lives were better off before they walked into the Pod chamber, because where he was standing the lies were more comforting.

"What's gotten into you Michael?" Hesitating, Max looked uneasy, but let the barrier down. "Your refusing Tess's help and now this."

A feeling that they were being watched sent a chill up Michael's spine. Jerking his head to where their audience stood, Michael nearly growled.

Nasedo stood inside the open doorway, Tess at his heels. Her eyes glimmering in unconcealed glee.


	8. Chapter 8

_You know how you have a chapter in your head and it sounds brilliant, then you go write it and it ends up sounding like some Middle School kid took over your brain? Yeah, that's what I've been dealing with. This is as close as I could get to what's been floating around in my head. I have had issues in the past with other fanfics getting away from me. Where I go back and read what I had done and wished I would've just gotten to the point and chopped out all of the filler chapters. So if at any time you feel I have jumped the shark please speak up and tell me so. _

_I want to thank EVERYONE for their fantastic feedback. Knowing that people like this story and are eager to see what happens next really keeps me going, even though that makes me sound a little self centered. _

**Glowering down at her dinner plate in disgust, Tess used her fork to push the over cooked meat under the lumpy, bland mashed potatoes. Had she known the entire day was going to turn into such a suckfest, she would've just stayed in bed. An entire summer of carefully laid plans had gone up in smoke in less than fifteen hours. And seeing how Nasedo had been away, the blame for the fallout rested entirely on her. **

**Something significant happened, something still unknown to her and it really pissed her off. Now she was in the position of coming up with some strategic plan to pull everything and everyone back in line. She had too much riding on the next few weeks and the last thing she needed was dealing with Roswell's version of Dawson's Creek.**

**If only she and Nasedo had shown up in Mayberry a year earlier than they had. The nosey humans wouldn't have been such a nuisance, and her path to Max and the others would've been paved in gold. Instead of sifting through the High School drama and untangling Max and Liz from their sickening crush, they could've been working on the Book of Prophecy and be back on Antar by this time.**

**Even without proof Tess knew who was to blame. Liz Parker. The small town - doe eyed princess was somehow responsible for today's fiasco. No matter how hard she'd worked to push the humans out of their little four square, it seemed she hadn't been effective enough. **

**When she'd spotted the sketch at Michael's, of Liz's broken body being held by Rath her genetically engineered blood ran cold before turning to molten lava. Anger hit her like a punch in the gut. It was too much of a coincidence and it made her want to scratch somebody's eyes out.**

"**You could at least pretend the food is edible." With the precision of a surgeon, Nasedo cut into his grilled steak. The action grated on her nerves. Everything he'd done since he arrived that day had grated on her. His insistence of going through the motions of the happy little family made her want to scream bloody murder. **

"**Why?" Tess asked, her cornflower blue eyes narrowed in agitation. "The only people we were doing this for, now share our dirty little secret. Besides we both know anything you eat tastes like moldy cardboard."**

**Placing another bit into his mouth and chewing slowly, Nasedo picked up the napkin sitting in his lap and dabbed at the corners of his mouth. "Because , your Highness, there are others in town who we must keep up appearances for."**

**This was news to her. Sitting up straight, her fork slipping from her delicate fingers, Tess raised a brow in his direction. "Excuse me?"**

"**Oh, don't look at me like in that manner. If it hadn't been for today's events I would've communicated to you what I had learned much sooner."**

"**The phone goes both ways you know."**

"**I wasn't certain until last night and I wasn't in the position to inform you." His mouth set in a firm line, he also gave up on the cold food in front of him. **

"**Have you forgotten who you serve?" Tess said, anger flashing in her eyes. **

"**No, I have not forgotten." Nasedo replied calmly. "What I had to share with you would've put you in an awkward position. Max is already acting like a scared little girl, jumping at the slightest thing. He has been overly suspicious of everything. What I have to share with you would've made things . . . messy."**

**Scrutinizing Nasedo's words for his sincerity, Tess heaved a sigh of defeat. There was no reason to waste any energy on his infuriating behavior. Even on Antar he'd been secretive and annoying. But his loyalty had never been in question. The day had put her in a foul mood and there was no reason to take it out on the only individual who'd always been by her side. **

"**Fine, who exactly are we going through the motions for?"**

"**Vanessa Whitaker. Congresswoman Vanessa Whitaker." Nasedo said as if the name should mean anything to her. "Also known as the older sister of Gitta."**

**The room grew silent as Tess put the pieces together. A flush grew streaked up her neck to settle on cheeks. A passing car could be heard passing by out front. Suddenly the vase in the corner exploded.**

"**Now do you see my predicament?" Nasedo replied. "I became suspicious of her when I first arrived in Washington at the beginning of the summer. Her interest in aliens and the 'situation' was not the same reception I received from the rest of the elected leaders of this pathetic nation."**

"**I really don't care how you so cleverly outsmarted her." Really not wanting to sit through one of his long winded, self congratulatory speeches, Tess cut him off before he got started. "This isn't good."**

**Especially not after this morning at Michael's and the discovery of his sketches.**

"**Which means Gitta is probably in town." Gritting her teeth, Tess took a few deep breaths before she blew anything else up. The last thing she wanted was something in common with Michael Guerin. **

"**So which one of us should connect the last dot?" Nasedo sneered. **

"**Its her." Tess sprung up from her chair, unable to sit still any longer. "How in the hell could this happen? Everything we went through to get this far! How in the hell can Liz Parker be Rhia?"**

"**Come now." Sitting back in his seat, still looking calm, Nasedo smirked. "Did you honestly believe your troubles over Rhia could possibly stay in the past?"**

"**Yes." Tess snapped, giving him a no duh look. "Seeing how I had her killed and she was really-really dead."**

"**Technically so are you. But with the miracle of Antarian science here you are." **

"**Whatever. We'll just get rid of her." It had worked last time. **

**Shaking his head, Nasedo watched as she paced the length of the room. "You do that and the shaky dynamic of your little group will implode. Her death would be the catalyst that would be the destruction of any chance of returning to Antar. Just as Rhia's death had been the beginning to the end back on Antar. And before you disagree I just want to point out how we still need to discuss on how to pull Michael back in line. Our position here isn't as solid as it should be."**

"**Maybe we should get rid of them both." She shot back.**

"**Excellent plan." He said. "It would solve our little problem of finding a way back to Antar. All we would need to do is sit back until the war came to Earth."**

"**You say that like it would be a bad thing." **

"**Our powers are limited here." Nasedo looked at her pointedly. "Not to mention it wont be your loyal subjects who would be showing up first."**

"**So town is being infested by scum. Michael back-slash Rath is out of control. And the one girl on this planet I seriously hate turns out to be someone I also hated back home. All I need now is for my time of the month to hit to make this day just awesome."**

"**With your dramatics I am shocked it isn't your time of the month." When her eyes flashed at him in warning, Nasedo stood up from their discarded dinner. "If your done acting like a teenage girl, I purpose we reevaluate our situation."**

**Stinging from his remark about being some average teenager, Tess wanted to tell him where to shove his reevaluation. But deep down inside she knew their problems were only going to get worse. She wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. **

"**Fine." Taking her seat again, she waited for Nesado to sit as well. **

"**Tell me of your progress over the last few months." **

**Her mouth pinched at the thought of how the summer had gone. "Max and Liz are history."**

"**Interesting." Nesado nodded almost impressed. She wasn't going to tell him it was more Liz's doing and had nothing to do with Max's attraction to her. "So things are progressing well with the two of you."**

"**If we were going for the virgins of the year award we're doing swell." **

"**Apparently there's one change in his genetic structure we weren't counting on."**

"**Ironic isn't it?" Tess smirked. "He had a harem back home and here he can't even get it up."**

"**Yes his appetite was well known." He agreed. "From his never ending phone calls during my absence I see he's having difficulty getting a handle on being in charge."**

"**It's embarrassing." **

"**He also hasn't been groomed from childhood. Be patient and don't forget to use his uncertainty in your advantage. Now onto the simpering Princess."**

"**Nothing to report. She's just as useless here as she was back on Antar. She's committed to being wishy washy."**

"**Just as we like her." Sharing a knowing smile, Nasedo then sighed. "And now onto the second in command."**

"**He's an arrogant, cocky, irritating piece of -"**

"**So basically he's the same." He interrupted her before she really got going. "This morning, was there any triggers to his actions?"**

"**Nothing between us. I've been training him all summer, which has been hell, this morning he almost bit my head off.'**

"**Was this before or after you found the pictures?"**

"**Kind of in the middle."**

"**Did he say something anything about Rhia? Did he elude to knowing anything from his past?"**

"**Other than the sketches?" Feeling he was being too blasé about how incriminating the pictures were, Tess started to get annoyed again. "No, he didn't call me a murderous skank who offed the love of his life."**

"**Well that's good. Seeing how the last time he told you that he ended up killing you with his bare hands."**

"**Gee thanks for that little reminder."**

**With a shrug, Nasedo went on. "What about the humans, anything out of the ordinary?"**

"**How would I know? I was busy trying to bond with two traders and a boy-king. It's been a peach of a time."**

"**Well is seems we have a long night ahead of us. Shall we outline a new strategy." **

**Things weren't going as smoothly as she first had planned. Perhaps she'd been foolish to believe her connection to Rhia would've made her mission a breeze. When she'd begged the elders to trust her with the task of the final phase it had been her selfish pride that had swayed the others. **

**Now, with only a few months left it felt as though she'd taken a huge step backwards. Whatever had happened in the cooler between Liz and Michael had caused him to fly out the back door of the café without even a look back. Liz walked around for the rest of the day like someone had kicked her puppy. Any time she had tried to approach Liz, she got a weak excuse and a watery smile. **

**Her nerves were on edge. By now both Liz and Michael had to know. How couldn't they? For days she'd felt Liz's curious gaze following her around the diner. It was driving her crazy, knowing at any moment she'd be confronted. Until then, she had to wait. Just in case she was wrong and Liz Parker had no idea about other worldly happenings. **

**Grabbing the trash bags near the back door, Courtney used her foot to push the door open to the back alley. Michael usually took out the trash at the end of the night but seeing how he'd taken off after his 'conversation' with Liz in the cooler the nasty job was all hers. Scrunching her nose at the aroma, Courtney hoped Michael didn't plan on taking anymore unplanned time off. This job, as far as she was concerned, just plain stunk. **

**She'd known when she'd signed on her life was going to change. But after living on the run, holing up in humid, dank tents, watching the people she loved die one by one, she was okay with change. So far her time on earth had been paradise. Who was she kidding? The ninth level of hell would've been better than her last days on Antar. **

**If she'd been the type to believe in Karma she would almost think the last few decades were her reward for the pain she'd suffered. But seeing first hand the circumstances Michael Guerin had been dealt, completely destroyed that train of thought. The universe had a sick sense of humor. **

**Once again he'd been screwed. **

**Out of the four, he should've been the one to land the suburban dream. Two loving parents. A well adjusted home with all the perks. White picket fence, three square meals, and a day without a physical attack from some unwashed, sloppy drunk. **

"**I can't believe you wear that obnoxious outfit." Vanessa's voice came from the shadows. Surprising Courtney from her dark thoughts, she was careful not to show any sign that her sister had caught her with her guard down. **

**Careful not to turn her head in Vanessa's direction, Courtney tossed the trash into the dumpster. "You're just jealous you don't look this good in antennas."**

**With a dignified sniff, Vanessa stepped forward into the light of the streetlamp. "These humans mock us and you think it's a joke." **

"**Have you taken anytime to actually look around this town?" Courtney asked. "It's built on clichés and conspiracy theories. One more ridicules than the last. You really need to lighten up."**

"**And you need to start taking your task more seriously." **

**Swallowing the sarcastic reply off the tip of her tongue, Courtney refused to take bait. Something had crawled up her sisters ass, with decades of experience with her sisters uptight mood swings, Courtney knew the only way to avoid an all night confrontation was to keep her sarcasm on a short leash. She had a bubble bath with her name on it and nothing was going to keep her from it. **

"**I thought you were supposed to be on the east coast for the next few weeks." Feeling Vanessa's eyes still glued on the antennae's bobbing on top of her head, Courtney whipped them off. "You know, keeping an eye on Nasedo. Making sure he was able to completely disassemble the men in black." **

"**Nasedo was a little more efficient in dismantling the Special Unit then I gave him credit for. He returned today."**

"**Not good." **

"**No, it's not." Looking less thrilled, Vanessa's lips thinned in a tense line. "But that's not why I am here."**

"**Why do I feel like your gonna tell me something I really don't want to hear?"**

"**Because you're not." Crossing her arms over her chest, a tell-tale sign she was about to dropped some heinous bomb. "It's been decided by the Elders there are too many hurdles for Liz Parker and Michael Guerin to connect. We've made contact with the others. Please be prepared to assist Rhia in connecting with Rath when he arrives."**

**Turning to leave before the fireworks Vanessa made her way to the street leaving Courtney blinking in shock. It didn't take long for Courtney's brain to jump to action. **

"**No!" Shouting louder than she's intended, Courtney raised her hand and with a flash of light a large dumpster moved in her sister's path. "I refuse to help with something so disgusting."**

"**I warned you this was going to happen." Vanessa snapped back. **

"**Yeah. Like twenty four hours ago." **

"**We are running out of time Gitta. Our people on Antar don't have the luxury of waiting while two teenagers fumble their way through some mundane drama. They need their rightful King back and the Queen he truly loved. I don't care which Zan and Ava we turn over to the people for punishment."**

"**But their pod was contaminated! Have you forgotten what they were like on our last visit? That Rath isn't fit to be king. The only place he's fit to rule is the nasty sewers he holes up in."**

"**He can be cleaned up." Vanessa gritted out. "His . . . Rough edges can be polished." **

"**There's not enough lye soap on the planet to clean that thing up."**

**Taking an intimidating step forward, Vanessa's eyes flashed in warning. "It is not up to you to decided. Your time on Earth has made you weak and forgetful of our main objective. We are not here to make friends with these humans. Our mission was to find Rhia a host body in time with the pods activating, and making sure she was bonded with the rightful King." **

"**Really? And here I thought I was sent here to see the biggest ball of twine." The minute smile faded from Courtney's face. "I am telling you bringing that beast here is a huge mistake. Bringing the animals he considers family to this town is the dumbest idea ever."**

"**Odd, I don't remember reporting to you."**

"**You're such freaking bitch."**

"**I'm okay with that. I suggest you ready yourself to ensure we have a King and Queen ready to present in one month." Not waiting for a response, Vanessa turned and used her powers to push the dumpster out of her way. **

**Closing her eyes against the anger, Courtney wanted to go after her sister and make her see reason. But her sister was stubborn, mean and followed orders to a tee. Once Vanessa was given an order, she saw it through no matter what. **

**There was no way she was going to allow her sister to ruin Liz's life or Michael's. Antar needed a King and Queen who could help them recover from decades of betrayal, lies and war. **

**Presenting street trash as a king to a scarred planet could be catastrophic. The only dream so many of their people had been keeping alive in their souls, would instead be their biggest nightmares. And there wasn't one single quality inside of him that would be attractive to Liz in any way. **

**Vanessa may be a bitch, but she was also extremely smart. She had to have something up her sleeve, some kind of plan she wasn't in the mood to share. And honestly it really worried her. **

**She may not be able to stop her sister in bringing New York trash to Roswell, but she sure as hell had the ability to ensure that her planet ended up with the true heir of the throne. **

**Sitting behind the wheel of her Mother's worn down Volvo Liz stared blankly at the front of Maria's apartment. For the last hour she'd been trying to gather her courage and pry her fingers from the steering column. **

**When she'd begged to borrow the car she'd been ready to spill everything to Maria. From the moment she'd ran from the pod chamber to that morning in the cooler with Michael. She couldn't keep the secrets any longer. The need to talk to someone had become so intense after Michael had left it nearly crippled her. And the only person she really trusted was the only person who'd been by her side since kindergarten. **

**But now that she was only twenty feet away, the guilt over how her confession would make Maria feel made her stop and second guess herself. The pained expression on Maria's face the other night still haunted her. Making her feel cheap and dirty. **

"**I can't do this." Talking to herself out loud, Liz went to start the car when a sudden tapping on the passenger window made her yelp in surprise. **

"**So are you gonna stalk my house all night?" Maria asked through the cracked window, wearing her 'I'm tough and can take whatever you throw my way' expression. **

"**Just casing it for now." Trying to keep her reply light, Liz forced herself to look Maria in the eye. **

"**I should let you know my Mom and I are still dirt poor. There's nothing of real value in there."**

"**Oh, I don't know about that." Her heart beating hard in her chest, Liz tried to read her best friend's face for any sign of the upcoming storm she'd been trying to avoid. "You still have the feather boa from our eight grade graduation carnival?"**

"**You mean the princess pink, sparkly boa? Maybe." With a noncommittal shrug, Maria's strong front wavered. "Listen Liz, if you're here to talk, then talk. I can't do this with you and then go back to being pushed away."**

**Almost wanting to give up and call it a night, Liz could see the hurt behind Maria's mask. "Its hard. And I can't promise after what I have to say we're gonna be alright again."**

"**Is Michael gonna be your baby daddy anytime soon?"**

"**No." The image of Rhia crying over the discovery of her unborn child was pushed from her mind. She wasn't Rhia. She hadn't slept with Michael. There was no child here on Earth. So technically she wasn't lying.**

**Opening the door and slipping inside, Maria sucked in a deep breath and turned her body to face Liz. "Ya know how people always so it's best to start at the beginning?"**

"**Uh . . . Yeah."**

"**Well don't. Just yank the bandade off. Spill all the bad stuff first then we'll work through the rest after I have my well earned melt down."**

"**Maria -." Not really seeing how her idea was going to benefit either of them, Liz felt her palms start to sweat.**

"**Really, this is how I want it. Knowing you, you've been practicing what you want to say in your head all day, I just need everything that's gonna make me flip out first. I'll have my mandatory melt down then we'll talk. "**

"**I - ." **

"**Here, let me get you started. You're jonesing on my inadequate ex." Not looking overly thrilled, Maria almost looked calm as she spoke. The deliberate façade didn't help. **

"**It's a little more complicated then that."**

"**When isn't it?"**

"**Fine." Looking down at her hands in her lap, Liz licked her lips. "I've been having flashes of what I think could be my past life on Antar. My name was Rhia and I was madly in love with Michael, who was Rath. I think Nasedo and Tess have been lying to us about their past lives. Courtney was somehow my best friend back on Antar and I kissed Michael in the walk-in cooler at work today. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about this. Michael freaked and ran."**

**The car was deathly quiet to the point it almost hurt her ears. When she could no longer take it, Liz lifted her gaze to peek past the curtain of her hair over at Maria. Her best friend was sitting stone still, her eyes owlishly huge. **

"**Maria?" When Maria didn't respond, Liz felt a painful lump grow in her throat. "Say something."**

"**So what you're telling me -." Her face ghost white, Maria cocked her head to the side. "Is that you were best friends with that blonde bimbo?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on the swing set, their bare feet sifting through the sand underneath, neither girl said much of anything. As predicted, Maria did have her galaxy sized melt down. She bounced from one aspect to another only to circle back and do it all over again.

Not that Liz could blame her, the entire thing was a mess.

"Okay, one more time from the top." Letting out a long breath, Maria stared out onto the empty playground they used to come to as children.

"Maria." Groaning in protest, Liz let her head drop to her chest. How many times was she going to have to pick at her wounds? Make herself relive this nightmare?

"I'm sorry Liz. But I've only had a few hours to digest this. You've had all summer."

"Yeah," With a roll of her eyes, Liz pushed off with her foot, leaned back to stare at the stars. "like three months has done anything to make this any easier."

"Maybe, if you hadn't kept it all to yourself . . ." Yeah, Maria was still bitter. Liz knew she was trying hard to swallow a lot at once, while battling the betrayal she must be feeling and the need to be the friend she promised to be.

"Who was I going to tell?" Mumbling under her breath, while kicking her legs out, making the swing go higher. Liz struggled against her own inner battle.

Sharing with Maria hadn't really helped as much as she'd hoped. Not that she didn't feel in a small way, she did. But after the day she'd had Liz was left feeling raw and vulnerable.

Maybe this was the punishment she deserved.

"Oh I don't know - Wait! I do. What about me?"

Swinging back and forth a few times, Liz tried to douse the anxiety gnawing at her gut. "I was confused and scared at first."

Maria opened her mouth, only to shut it. Liz could see from the corner of her eye that the blonde struggled a few times, on the verge of saying something then deciding to let it go.

"When the dreams started - ." Swallowing hard, Liz did her best to stop the images from flying through her head. "And I realized Michael - ."

Blinking now, Liz visibly shuddered from the internal turmoil. The swing came to a slow halt. "Gawd Maria I felt - feel so guilty. I know how you feel about him. And I tried, I tried so hard to be scientific about this. To separate myself, to analyze with a clear mind."

"Liz -." Stopping when Liz bit on her lower lip and shook her head sharply.

"I need to say this. Please?" Waiting for Maria to nod, Liz sucked in a deep breath. "When they set off the orbs, it was like something woke up inside of me. Like this veil had been lifted and the moment it did I felt free and nauseous all at the same time."

"Know that feeling."

Ignoring Maria's comment, almost as though she hadn't heard it, Liz stared out into the darkened park. "When the hologram was done and Max tried to touch me I was filled with so much hate. I wanted to hit him, kick, scratch. It didn't really matter. Something dark inside of me wanted to inflict pain on him."

"But you love him Liz."

Shaking her head, Liz looked over at Maria. The thought of having such an emotion for Max Evens almost made her physically ill. "I don't. Maria you need to listen to me. Whatever I felt for him shifted that day, died."

"I'd say it shifted. Right to my boyfriend."

"Maria."

"I know. I know." Several emotions flared on Maria's face. "I'm trying Liz, really I am."

"I didn't know anything right away. Just feelings and emotions. Raw and so powerful. It wasn't until I went to Florida, I had any idea he was involved."

"So you didn't know before you left?" For some reason this kernel of knowledge had Maria relaxing some.

Shaking her head, relaxing a little herself, Liz pushed herself off the swing and headed off with no real direction in mind. All she knew was she could no longer sit still. Maria followed.

"Everything we've been made to believe about Antar and the Royal Four is wrong." Her forehead scrunching, Liz pursed her lips. "Well most of it away."

"Wanna vague that up for me a little?"

"I haven't figured it all out yet. But from what I know so far, Max and Tess were married. But Isabelle and Michael's betroth was more of a political contract to manipulate their loyalty. Nasedo is evil and Tess's obedient servant."

"So she and that freak are evil." Maria nodded. "Color me surprised. So let's get to how Courtney and Michael fall into this."

Taking the easy way out, Liz latched onto explaining how the new waitress fit into the alien mess. "Courtney was my best friend and I suppose what we'd call an attendant."

"Like a servant?" This brought a snarky grin to Maria's lips.

With a slow shake of her head, Liz tired to find the words to describe what her exact role had been. "More like a protector and confidante. We just happened to be friends as well."

"So she was your, Me on Antar." Something in Maria's voice nudged at Liz to just agree. Maria needed to know that her role in Liz's life was just as important.

"Exactly."

"So now she's come to Earth and trying to nose in on my turf."

"I don't know why she's here." Her shoulder's shrugging slightly, Liz looked away. "I've tried to find out as much as I can, without giving myself or the other's away."

"Whoa! Back up the insane train." Stopping in mid-stride Maria reached out and wrapped her hand around Liz's upper arm. "Have you lost your marbles?"

"Maria -."

"Uh-huh! Don't you dare Maria me on this. Do you have any idea just how dangerously stupid you've been?" Maria's eyes flashed, her tone mixed with anger and terror.

"Gee, thanks."

" You're insulted? Good. What if she wasn't what you thought? Did you think that maybe you could've been mind warped by the enemy?" Maria volume increased. "You went off with her, without anyone knowing. What if something had happened to you? It's not like anyone else knew what was going on. God Liz, how stupid is that!"

Tears gathering in her eyes, Liz blinked them away. "I had to -."

"No." Shaking her head, Maria shook her head sharply. "No, you didn't."

"I did! I'm slowly going insane." Tears fell freely from her eyes. Liz turned away and pushed her hair back from her face in frustration. "Deep down inside I know I can't trust Max and Tess. That somehow my life would've been in danger if the wrong person found out. I had no one to talk to. When I realized it was Courtney who was in my dreams I had to take a chance."

Looking as if she was scared for Liz's mental health, Maria softly touched her friend's shoulder. "This is Max we're talking about here babe. You remember, puppy dog eyed Maxwell who worships the ground you walk on?"

Feeling as though Maria had stopped listening to her and was now trying to figure out a way to define the situation to suit her needs, Liz growled. "Like I could."

"You could've told me sooner."

"I wanted to." Shame filled Liz's expression. "But I didn't want to hurt you."

"Liz, I going to say something here and I really don't know how to say it without coming off caddy and borderline rude. But how do you know that Michael, my Michael would choose you over me?"

A wave of jealousy washed over Liz, causing her to gasp. Taking away the ability to speak.

"I get that you think you're this Rhia chic. That she and Michael's alter persona were these love sick aliens who'd been royally screwed - Literally. I also get how these dreams could mess with your head. Making you feel things, dreams can do that. But what I don't get, is how you just think that Michael feels the same way. That what he and I had - have is nothing. So you two kissed today. Do I like it? No. But knowing him like I do, he was trying to get intel, you weren't dishing and he took it the only way he could."

Feeling as though she were about to get sick, Liz closed her eyes and slumped to the ground. Maria was right. Everything thing she just said was spot on. Just because she had felt something during their kiss, didn't mean he had. Hadn't he rushed out of the cooler, a look of total disgust on his face?

What was wrong with her? "You're right."

"Maybe we should call it a night." Kneeling next to Liz, rubbing small circles on her shaking shoulders. "You need sleep. We can both work on this together tomorrow. Maybe even bring Alex in and use his overly developed brain."

Sleep? Yeah right. Liz knew after tonight, the last thing she was going to do was subject herself to more heartache and pain. Nothing was going to get any better. Death was death. Her child - wait Rhia's child was going to die.

Heartache - Death. There was no happy ending here.

Pushing herself off the ground, Liz tried to ignore the cold knot inside her chest. Here she'd been dreading this confrontation with Maria because she hadn't wanted to hurt her friend. Instead she was the one walking away from this with her heart broken. Whether it made sense or not.

So if Liz Parker hadn't hatched from a gooey pod, how in the hell did she get the memories of some Antarian chic by the name of Rhia?

It was just one of many questions buzzing inside of Michael's head at two in the morning.

After mulling through several other inconsistencies he kept circling back to the biggest one of all. Liz Parker wasn't an alien. Her blood didn't scream green no matter how he added it up. And if she wasn't an alien it would mean all of this was just another elaborate plan to misdirect them.

Even if by some twisted Twilight Zone way, Max had some how changed Liz, it didn't explain the past memories inside her head. So, if little Miss Parker was born human, none of what was happening was real.

It made sense. But then again so did the infomercial for non-surgical facelift currently running on his television.

Rubbing a callused hand over his face, almost as to wipe away the exhaustion. Or to erase the multiple scenarios running rampant in his over active mind.

So far he'd concluded that there was an enemy somewhere out there. Who used Liz's overly large brain as some kind of dumping ground for some really whacked fake memories.

It was genius really. Sneak attack the girl the past King of Antar was sniffing around like some dog in heat. Make her, then him believe they were attached in some past life. It was a beautiful way to divide and conquer the already precarious group.

On a logical level this was the most possible scenario. It was something he could latch onto. Give him a person or more likely a thing to search for. When he found this - this whatever, he was going to wrap if hands around it's neck, if the thing had one.

Then after relieving some of his emotions and aggravation out on it, he was going to force it to remove these fucking flashes from his head. Then maybe the clamp around his heart would ease up and make breathing possible again.

Nothing else made sense. It, whatever it was, was just another lie. Liz wasn't an alien, hybrid or any of the above. If she wasn't green, then what she was going through wasn't real. And if it wasn't real, then someone- thing was responsible.

Once he was able to get to the bottom of it, he would have the ability to justify kissing Liz as a him just doing his job. By doing that, he could erase the guilt, a new feeling he wasn't overly pleased to be experiencing, and get back to normal.

The first memory he wanted wiped from his head, was the one of Liz - no Rhia, and his unborn child being murdered in front of his eyes. He never, ever wanted to feel emotions this strong, this raw, ever again.

Maybe once he got through this, he could get past the burning desire to annihilate Max, Tess and Nasedo.

The rage he harbored toward the three was only hurting them as a group. It was interfering with whatever quest they were on. It was disabling, cutting him off from the one person he'd been able to trust. He didn't like it, having his perception warped and tainted.

He'd always thought he'd been alone. How wrong he'd been. He'd had Max and Isabelle. It'd been the three of them against the world. They knew everything about him, he knew everything about them. Now they were on opposite sides and it was putting them all in danger.

There were too many loose ends to cement his theory. For one, this Courtney chic. How did she end up in Liz's head, then his?

Perhaps it was time to find out more about Rowell's newest resident. The sooner he got rid of that searing kiss with Liz, the sooner he could get back to normal.

Courtney was going to be sick.

Rath. Had her sister lost her mind? The piece of street trash was not the miracle they'd been searching for. He was sick and twisted and not in the sexy fun kind of way.

She was out of time. There was no other option than to just suck it up and out herself to Liz. Hope that she'd had enough flashes and dreams to accept the truth.

Vanessa.

With a shake of her head, Courtney felt hot, furious energy course through her veins. Fucking. Stupid. Bitch.

She always had been. And it seemed always would be. Her darling sister had no idea her dirty little secrets weren't exactly a secret any longer. Before the End of Days, Courtney had seen her. Them.

It had been a total accident. Vanessa had always been too conniving and smart to allow anyone to doubt her, or her loyalty. Always the dutiful daughter, the perfect soldier, no one would ever expect the slut to be one of Zan's conquests.

So now, with her little announcement of bringing the other Rath into the picture, Courtney wasn't convinced it wasn't just another way for Vanessa to twist the knife, while looking the obedient servant.

Crossroads. Never Courtney's favorite position.

While Rath left a rather nauseous taste in her mouth, she also knew nothing spurred man on like pure, undiluted jealousy. Not to mention unstoppable need to protect.

Maybe bringing the unwashed, sick fuck to Roswell was what they needed. He was uncontrollable. A wild card who enjoyed creating chaos where ever he went.

As long as she was able to protect Liz at all times, perhaps taking a step back and allowing this to happen would give her time.

On the other hand, if she messed up just a little bit and her sister and the other's were somehow able to bond Liz to that dirt bag . . .

Being stuck at a Crossroad sucked.


	10. Chapter 10

"I's don't like dis." With pursed lips, her curvaceous hip resting against the cement wall of their makeshift bed room, Lonnie glared at Rath as he shoved a few mismatched clothes in a duffle bag she knew they didn't own that morning.

"Lonnie will you shut it?" With a tense look over his shoulder toward the dirty sheet that separated their love nest from the other living quarters. The girl never could keep from flapping her gums.

Pushing off the wall with the grace of a cat, Lonnie made it as far as the bed. Her hands were curled into fists, anger and frustration rolled off her frame in waves. "Did ya think perhaps Nicky boy has something' up his sleeve? Dat dis is all some grand plan to divide and conquer."

Rolling his eyes, Rath moved past her, careful not to allow their bodies to touch. Over the last few months something had been off, his usually strong sexual drive had shriveled. A situation no hot blooded male, or alien hybrid for that matter ever wanted to admit to.

There was a time Lonnie's sick and twisted mind got him rock hard. Now just the thought of having her body pressed against his, just one word came to mind, nasty. And not the sweaty, raunchy kind he enjoyed nailing.

"Don't have time for this Lonnie. This is my chance to get off dis rock."

"Yur chance?" Her brows shooting up, Lonnie's pupils darkened and expanded.

"Ya know what I mean." Grabbing his jacket from the filthy ground, he spared her a look of irritation. "Cud you stop yapping your jaw and help me get my gear?"

"I ain't stayin' here." Mistrust colored her face. Reaching down, and snatching his jacket out of his grasp. "I's bustin out of this place wid yous."

His eyes raked down her body and he shook his head. Over his dead body.

He was sick of living in the sewers. Done with the whole living off the streets and taking it day by day. Too man to admit it, but recently he'd been having dreams. Images of what he was sure their lives had been back on Antar.

Lonnie, or actually Villandra, had been a tough chic. There was no denying she'd been spankable, and if you didn't look too close she was dumber than a box of bricks. His betrothed had been one sharp broad. Acting like the dutiful sister to the King of Dumbasses, while planning secret 'meetings' with her lover and the Crowns enemy.

This version of Villandra standing in front of him, her lip curled back was a weak imitation. Street smart, tough, cruel. Qualities he admired. But deep down, there was nothing going for her. So what if she could push around Ava. Who couldn't? After what he remembered of their past queen, it was the only bright spot in his usually uneventful day. Her snarky comments and smack talk to Da Man was this side of awesome.

But that's where her reign ended. In her past life she'd been on a council that determined the fate of a planet, whether it was for show or not. Let Lonnie think she was the one pulling everyone's puppet strings. He'd cut his a long time ago.

There was another face that got his rocks off. All sugar and spice on the outside, but the energy packed inside that hot, tight bod was finger lickin' good. Course he could do without all of the emotional baggage, love was for pussies.

Just because he grew up in the sewers didn't mean he was red helmet stupid. He could read, write, if he really wanted he could talk like the rest of the drone population. Walking the streets he watched the masses. Studied them like the disgusting bugs they were.

Love. What a pointless waste of energy. Nothing good ever came from it. Humans had a tendency to do some epically stupid things when they let down their walls. Then they created these parasites that drained them, slowly sucking away their energy and any desire to live.

"Lonnie, dis aint no family vacation." Tugging his jacket out of her hands, he ignored her growl of anger. "Sumpthin's goin' down. This is what I's been waiting for."

"How come's I'm getting' a feelin' yur ditchin' us?"

Cuz Lonnie wasn't a retard. Mentally kicking himself, Rath knew he'd tipped his hand one too many times. Did he plan on kissing the Big Apple a big juicy kiss goodbye? Fuck yeah. But if Lonnie and the rest of the pod rejects followed him on his vision quest they'd screw it all up. Time for a little damage control.

Prowling back to her, ignoring the nauseous feeling bubbling in his gut, Rath penetrated her with heavy hooded eyes. Licking his tongue over the ring on his lower lip, he smirked when Lonnie's scowl turned into sinister satisfaction.

Snaking an arm around her waist, his other hand went instinctively to her breast, making sure to squeeze it just a little harder than what could be considered as pleasurable. If he was going to have to do this, the least he could do was make their last time together unfreaking forgettable.

"Table three's looking for their check." Heaving a tub of empty dishes from the table near the back room to rest above her hip bone, Courtney saw Liz heave deep frustrated sigh from behind the counter. Her hands slightly shook slightly as she fought with the soda dispenser. The root beer had been giving them hell over the last week.

"Parker, you planning on delivering this food anytime today?" Michael's sharp bark forced Courtney to quickly shift on her heel to see his grumpy expression as he tossed another basket of fried crap on the thruway. His eyes boring holes into Liz's back as she ignored him.

It wasn't until Michael turned back to the stove, putting his back to the café that Liz sent a silent glare toward the kitchen. Slamming the glass of newly poured root beer on a tray she didn't seem to really care when the beverage started to foam over.

Reaching out to grab a handful of napkins, Liz knocked over a ketchup bottle and wasn't quick enough to save it before it went crashing to the floor. The diner went almost quiet, as the customers turned to the source of the noise. Cheeks stained red, Liz picked up a discarded towel intending to clean up the mess.

"Parker!" Michael's aggravated shout spurred Liz to gather the mess up in the towel and dump the entire thing into the nearest trash. Snatching the drink off the counter, she grabbed one of the waiting baskets.

Heading out from behind the counter, she barely cleared the kitchen window before Michael was at it again. "Hate to burden you, but think you could take some of this crap?"

Liz only paused long enough to glare before she walked away.

Dumping the tub and following at Liz's heel, Courtney quickly snatched the tray out of her hands and hurried to the annoyed customer. With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she apologized before spinning back to where Liz was standing.

Reaching out she put her hand on Liz's shoulder and turned her to the back room. Not needing to give her new friend much prompting, Courtney propelled her through the door.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

Headed to the couch and slumping down on it, Liz rested her head against the back cushion and closed her eyes. "Nothing."

"Um - no." Courtney hedged, her eyes wide as she shook her head. "You're walking around like a zombie and Michael's got a redwood reamed up his ass."

Looking exhausted, Liz groaned. "He's been like that since he got here this morning."

Courtney's brow scrunched and she cast a look toward the kitchen. "What exactly happened in the cooler yesterday?"

"Nothing."

Yeah, that didn't sound great. Repeating one word answers meant only one thing, Michael and Liz had taken one huge step backwards. "Okay. So the two of you snarling at each other is normal?"

A shadow flickered across Liz's face. "Something like that."

It wasn't much, but it was better than a one word response. "Liz, I can't help if you don't - ."

"We're packed, food is piling up and you two are back here braiding each other's hair?" Standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, Michael glowered at them across the room.

"Mikey G, I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to -."

"I told you to stop calling me that." His eyes flashing, Michael's opened his mouth but closed it when he took in Liz's limp form. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know, was trying to talk to her before you shoved your ugly mug into it."

"I'm fine." With a sigh of resignation, Liz fixed the antenna headband on the crown of her head, before struggling off the couch. Michael snorted before heading back to the grill. Courtney watched as Liz straightened her dress.

"You're not a good liar."

"No, really." Brushing past Courtney, Liz stopped in front of the mirror and grimaced at her reflection. "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

No, she probably hadn't, Courtney muttered softly to herself. How could she? "Let me give you a hand."

"That'd be great."

For the next hour Courtney tried her best to keep up with her tables, while trailing behind Liz to pick up the slack. Typically graceful on her feet, Liz seemed to stumble her way through most of the day.

There was something to be said about destroying a tub of dirty dishes, no one had to worry about washing them.

It wasn't until the lull before dinner when Courtney could take a deep breath. Liz was cashing out the only customer left. When the bell above the door chimed their exit, Liz headed back to the counter with heavy feet.

"Why don't you take a nap upstairs while I prep for the dinner rush." It wasn't really a suggestion, as Courtney shook her head when Liz was about to protest. "Seriously Liz, you've looked better."

"I can't leave you to clean up this mess." Her eyes darting across the front room, Liz took in the destruction of the lunch rush. Long ago she'd learned that a good waitress multitasked. Grabbing empty plates while heading back to pick up their orders made for easier pickup.

But it felt as though her head were filled with cotton all day, and no matter how hard she tried to pull it together the worse she got. The worst part was when she tripped over her own feet on the way to drop off a tub of dishes. Michael, had hurried out to see what happened, his face white, until he saw the mess she'd made. Any concern was quickly replaced with irritation.

"You can." Courtney said firmly, planting a hand on each of Liz's shoulder blades and pushing her through the swinging door and to the bottom of the stairs. "And you will."

"Courtney -."

"Liz." The blonde mimicked back. "Suck it up princess, you're taking a nap. If you don't get your butt up those stairs I'll get Mikey G to tuck you in."

If it were possible, Liz's complexion paled slightly before taking the first step. "Fine. I'll take a nap. But wake me up before the rush."

"Yup, sure. Whatever." Liz looked down, her pitiful brown eyes taking on only a hint of strength.

"I mean it."

"Fine. Sleep. Don't let the bugs bite and all that crap." Waving her off with a wink, Courtney waited until she heard the door at the top of the stairs closed tight before grabbing an empty tub.

"Where'd she go?" Michael growled, wiping his wet hands in a dish towel.

"Some tough biker dude showed up." Pushing past his massive form, Courtney chuckled to herself when Michael's attitude slipped a little. "Something about a bike ride."

"What'd this guy look like?" His tone commanding, Michael tossed the towel over his shoulder and headed to the back door.

"Seriously?" Popping her head back through the door, Courtney huffed. "You saw Liz today, right?"

Looking through the window into the back lot, Michael was silently contemplating his options. "Been here all day."

"You're a lot of things Mikey boy, but gullible was never one I had you pegged for." Almost laughing when his shoulders relaxed slightly, Courtney shook her head.

"You're a real comedian." He groused. Hating how easily she'd punked him. When did he start acting like Maxwell?

"I sent little Miss Parker upstairs to take a nap." Quickly filling up the tub with food crusted dishes, Courtney went to one table to the next. Her movements were quick and efficient. "If you didn't notice, she's not really feeling like herself today."

Courtney's words were almost funny and Michael didn't miss the irony. Eye's narrowing on the blonde, he watched her for a few minutes. This was his chance to find out more about Courtney and how she seemed to be fitting into this newest bizarre chapter he called life.

Liz wasn't the only exhausted person today. He'd found it nearly impossible to sleep. Too many things to think about and if he weren't too proud to admit it, a little uneasy of the dreams he might've had.

At five in the morning he came to the conclusion he needed to proceed with caution. Either delirious, or his first sign of restraint, Michael knew it was the best way to deal with this.

Calling Courtney out as an alien, only to find out she was one hundred percent homo-sapiens, well the backlash may not be pretty.

"So where you from?"

Stopping, her face puzzled, Courtney shot him a look. "Why?"

"You never said." Shrugging his shoulders, Michael didn't like the way she was looking at him. "Just wondering."

"Not from here." The corner of her mouth hitched when Michael's expression turned frustrated. "You?"

Something about her knowing tone made him freeze. "Dunno where I was born. Lived in Roswell as far as I can remember. You have family in the area?"

Tossing a wet cloth on a table, Courtney gave him a toothy smile. "Why all the questions?"

"You seem to be hanging out with Liz a lot."

If possible her grin widened. "Jealous?"

"Wha -." Feeling as though he'd been beaned by an out of control fast pitch, Michael straightened. His mind kicked into hyper drive. "Did Liz tell you I kissed her yesterday?"

This seemed to dim the knowing gleam in her eyes. "No, but you just did."

Her entire demeanor shifted, as she took up the cloth again. Scrubbing down the table with a little more force than what was needed, she seemed to be drifting a hundred miles away right in front of his eyes. Her new attitude made him feel slightly uncomfortable, perhaps a little dirty.

"It wasn't a big deal." Not knowing why the words quickly slipped from his mouth, he watched as her movement slowed a little before picking up again.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Moving to the next table, Courtney refused to look over at him. "She could do better."

Okay, that stung just a little. "Who, Maxwell?"

She instantly huffed at his response. "Please, that Abercrombie cutout dufus isn't man enough for her."

Why was he suddenly feeling as though he needed to defend himself to her? To someone who was a complete stranger as a few months ago. A frown marred his expression as he tried to figure out how a few simple questions got him to this point.

"Liz needs someone who understands the word devotion and loyalty." Shifting to another table, Courtney started to mutter to herself, almost as though she'd forgotten he was in the same room. "Someone who will defend her, cherish her, love her the way she deserves."

Almost throwing a few dinner plates into the tub with enough force to crack them, Courtney scowled at another dirty table. "Not the boys around here who have their heads shoved up their asses and only think of themselves."

"Excuse me?" Even though her words weren't entirely directed at him, Michael still felt insulted.

"Maybe it's a good thing that kiss didn't mean anything to you. That there's a chance -." She was breathing hard now, her eyes pinning him with a betrayed hurt expression. "You are not the man I thought you were."

With that she grabbed the filled tub, her face thunderous as she kicked the swinging door open.

Opened mouth, Michael watched in shock at Courtney's exit. Did he just miss something?

She hadn't planned on going to sleep. Had told herself to snap out of it when she caught her eyelids to fluttering shut. But logically she knew sooner or later her body would take the option out of her hands. Not one for all nighters, her battle was short lived.

It was sad, she hadn't even reached her bedroom. The couch was the first thing her eyes landed on and as if on autopilot she was curled up in a ball on one end. Slowly, the day had replayed in her head. From the moment Michael came slamming through the door, to his last scowl.

His reaction to yesterday was almost expected. Michael liked to think his act of indifference was cool and laid back. Acting as though whatever trigger he was currently trying to avoid didn't phase him in the least, the outside world got to deal with his crass mouth and overly developed rude manors. Not that his behavior was acceptable, it was understandable and almost predictable.

Liz wished they could skip past this part and get right to the part where Michael always pulled himself together and become the protector, concerned friend, dependable ally.

It was too late to pull back when Liz realized the dream had sucked her in. Sneaky, with the stealth of a ninja, Liz realized the swirling colors around her were forming into solid shapes. Soon sound filled her ears. She tried to squeeze her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

She needed a break. Need to be given time to process and deal with whatever this was. For days she'd felt herself tittering on the brink of this side of looneyville. What would happen if she just snapped? Lost the ability to keep from becoming some drooling vegetable.

"We won't allow that to happen." Suddenly a room came into focus. Rows, upon rows of book shelves surrounded her. Feeling her heartbeat all the way up into her ears, Liz took an unsteady step back.

Eyes wide open, she scanned the room for the person who'd just spoken. As far as she could tell she was alone.

"I seriously doubt it." A frown marring her features, Liz took a step back and then another. Already comprehending she was in a library closely resembling the one in town, Liz inched toward the Librarian's desk. The position seemed a bit safer than standing out in the open.

"We're not going to hurt you." The voice sounded slightly offended.

"That would be easier to believe if you'd show yourself." She responded as she inched closer to her destination.

"Really Rhia, this is silly."

"I'm not Rhia." Liz snapped irritably.

An entertained chuckle sent chills down her spine. Mocking her in a way that said neither of them really believed this. "And if you aren't Rhia, who are you?"

Almost to the desk, Liz gritted her teeth. "Liz Parker."

"If it makes you feel better to believe that for now then Liz Parker it is."

Throwing herself through the slight opening, Liz spun around and wildly searched the room. A scream wedged itself in her throat when her eyes fell on a teenage boy sitting calmly at one of the desks.

"Who are you?"

"Ouch, that really hurts. Cousin." The smirk on his mouth spoke volumes of just how much fun he was having at her expense. "Oh don't get all insulted. If our situations were reversed, you'd be getting a kick out of this as well."

"Excuse me if I don't laugh." Liz growled when he chuckled again. "So do you have a name, or do I just call you cousin?"

"I guess you'd say my Earth name is Nicholas." Tilting his head to the side he shrugged when Liz didn't have a response. "My Antarian name is Nhichvas."

"Charming."

"You used to call me Vas." Seeing that she still wasn't warming up to him, he seemed a little disappointed. "No dreams of me huh?"

"Nope. Not one."

This time he seemed to frown, taking her words to heart. "We were once very close."

Stopping herself when an apology almost passed her lips, Liz bit down on the inside of her cheek. When the boy in front of her didn't make any sudden moves, but seemed content to sit still and study her, Liz let her eyes scan the room around them.

Hadn't he said 'we' earlier? Was there more people around, watching them?

"I came alone this time. The others felt too many of us may freak you out a little." Almost as though he read her mind, Nicholas smirked when her eyes returned to him.

"What's going on? This isn't like the other dreams."

A sad look entered his eyes as he shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be. No body count." His words weren't funny, and she was about to tell him so, instead Liz was mildly surprised to see his earlier smirk all but gone. "You wanted a break. So here's your break. Why you chose a library is beyond me."

"I like libraries." She responded immediately.

"You loved them in your former life as well." The sad expression seemed to deepen. "So, take this time to recover. I can only imagine what it's been like. Know you are not alone. There are others all around you to lean on."

"Courtney." Why she blurted out her new friend's name, Liz would never know. It was almost as though she needed conformation that she wasn't loco.

"Yes, Courtney would be one of your strongest, most trustworthy supporters. Not only is it her duty to protect you, but she was also your closest confidant back on Antar." Watching him stand, Liz couldn't help the hesitant step back she took. "So take this time to relax, regroup. Prepare yourself for what's about to come."

"Perhaps you could clue me in?" She pressed.

"I could, but that would mean you weren't relaxing." That humored gleam crept back into his eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Disbelief colored her voice as the boy turned his back on her and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"How should I know?" He laughed. "I hate libraries."


	11. Chapter 11

Biting on her thumbnail, Maria tapped her foot against the floor mat of the Jetta and stared at the front of Michael's apartment. Odd how much more brave she'd felt sitting in front of her mirror. Ready to take on Michael and his incessant 'I'm too dangerous to be around' speech. Because where she was standing, being frozen out of the newly formed aliens only group didn't keep the wacky out of her life.

Okay, perhaps she should say, sitting. Cause that's pretty much all she'd been doing over the last two hours.

She wasn't going to lie. Cause face it, who was around to lie to? Okay, perhaps there was her Mother. She lied to her all of the time. Like right now, Amy Deluca was under the naive impression that she was currently taking the morning shift at the café. She was playing with fire, sooner or later the veil over her mother's ignorance would lift and all hell was going to break loose.

But until that fateful day, when the four horsemen of the Apocalypse rode down the streets of Roswell, she was going to sit back and ride this out. It was kind of refreshing, not having to bust her hump slinging potential heart attaches to loud mouthed, obnoxious tourists. For the first time in four years, she'd had a taste of a real summer vacation where she was expected to work, or help out around her mother's store.

Sleeping in, slacking off for the last week had been heaven. She'd even hit the public pool a few times. When school started she may be returning boyfriendless, but at least she'd be sporting a kickin tan.

Boyfriend. A tight sensation traveled up her spine. Her eyes lifting again to the door of Michael's apartment, Maria grasped the steering wheel tightly. Man whore.

Torn. Why was it that ever since Michael Guerin landed in her life, it would be the exact word to describe her life. Torn between wanting to curl up in his lap, cuddling into his protective embrace, breathing in his unique scent that seemed to calm her better than cedar oil. Or clobbering him over his stubborn head for making her feel so unwanted, so freaking disposable. Torn between wanting to jump in with both feet to help out with the crazy and sometimes dangerous life, and running away.

Oh yeah she was torn.

Then there was the issue which really prompted her to stalk Michael. What a nasty word. Maria Deluca was a strong and desirable woman damnit. Meeting issues head on. Taking the bull by the horns and all that crap. Not lurking in the shadows waiting for some guy.

No not lurk. She didn't exactly lurk in the shadows waiting for Michael to take off after his double at the Crashdown. She'd quietly sat in the darkened car. Comfortably slouched down out of view.

She absolutely didn't hold her breath when he came crashing out the back door and walked toward his bike, that damn sexy scowl gracing his features. .No, she was Maria Deluca, she had been waiting for the right moment to confront him.

It wasn't tears falling from her eyes when Michael growled in frustration and threw his helmet against the alley. His gaze shifting to the ladder leading up to Liz's bedroom window before turning away from his bike to stalk to the bottom of the metal rung.

Shaking her head, silently praying Michael not to take the next step. She'd seen the torn, indecisive expression on his face. Looking from the path he was about to take, back to his bike again.

Apparently they needed to work on their mind reading skills. Because, instead of spinning on his heel and marching his happy ass back to the shitty, makeshift bike he grabbed onto the lowest rung.

That had been seven hours ago. He'd never reemerged.

By the time the sun started to rise she knew she needed to get moving. So putting the car in drive, she shifted her eyes on last time to the balcony. Torn.

Between being heartbroken and worried, mixed with a little guilt it made on hell of a night. Her mind zipped back to the first reason she'd been waiting of him. To prove to herself that his and Liz's little lip lock hadn't meant a thing. That in his deluded brain, kissing Liz had only meant getting what he wanted.

She'd pictured his shocked and slightly insulted expression when she elegantly went off on him. Could almost hear the not really amused huff. What she hadn't expected to see was pure emotion land anywhere on his face as he glared at her best friends window.

Telling herself not to look at the clock on the dash, Maria lasted an entire ten seconds. Six thirty. Where in the hell was he?

As if out of no where the roar of this engine echoed off the low income housing. Keeping her eyes trained forward, she tracked his approach with her ears. Less than a block away. She had time to get out of dodge. To wad up her insecurities, embrace the fact how first High School romances sucked and never worked out.

But then the small sliver of the reason she was also here kept her hands wrapped around the steering wheel column. Liz.

Blowing out a deep breath, Maria couldn't help shifting her eyes to the rearview mirror just as Michael turned the corner. Kiss aside, Liz was going through something. Whether alien related, or mentally related.

"What're you doing here?" Resting his arm on the roof of her car and leaning down, she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"We need to talk."

Making face, Michael shook his head. "Not in the mood. But thanks for stopping by. I'd offer you a muffin, but don't have any."

Pushing off the car, Michael paused for a moment almost giving her a chance to banter back. Honestly, she was all bantered out. "We need to talk about Liz."

And wow, there was the show stopper. Nearly tripping over his own feet, Maria watched as he gave her a sharp look back over his shoulder. "I - what?"

"Liz." Maria muttered, knowing it was time to leave the safety of her car and get this over with. "You know, short. Brunette. Works at the Crashdown. Girl you kissed in the cooler the other day? Ring any bells?"

His eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, that Liz."

Smacking his chest, Maria wasn't satisfied with the lack of his reaction. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Rubbing a hand over his face, Michael looked ready to say something more, but thought better of it.

"I'm worried about her." Concern laced through her words. Hurt clouded her eyes.

His right eye twitched, meeting her gaze dead on. "She told you."

"Hello, best friend here." Throwing her arms out wide. Maria scoffed at him. "I know my existence doesn't have some intergalactic importance, but I take my job as Liz's BFF seriously."

"Are you seriously here to talk about Liz, or bust my chops about kissing her."

"I am going to be the bigger person about this." Gritting her teeth, Maria swallowed down the jealous rage starting to churn inside of her chest. "But don't think we wont U-Turn back to that little tidbit."

"Acknowledged." Clawing his fingers through his shaggy hair, Michael turned his back on her. Taking a few steps toward his apartment, Michael looked over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

"I love your manners." "She groused.

Usually ignoring her, Michael stopped. "Then don't come Maria. Honestly, right now I don't have it in me to tip toe around your sensitive feelings. Not when you are finding it perfectly acceptable to belittle me, consistently pointing out my faults and basically making me feel like a fumbling piece of incompetence."

"Did you just use the word incompetence? Really?"

"See that's what I'm saying." His helmet in one hand, his other resting on his hip he stared her eyes. "What did you really think you were getting into dating the kid from the trailer park? Champagne and caviar?"

"Is it wrong to expect you to treat me with just a little bit of respect?"

With a few blinks, Michael actually looked like he was rolling her words around his brain. "Yeah. Actually it is. It's wrong of you to keep trying to change me. To expect me to see how lucky I am to have you in my life and change everything I am to make you happy."

"So I'm not good enough? Is that it?"

"No. Yes." Shaking his head, Michael laughed. "I dunno, maybe."

"Excuse me?"

"Maria, I'm tired. Have more important issues currently fucking up my life. I don't have time to brush the dust of my Miss Manners book and be the suburban cookie cutter boyfriend you're looking for."

"Must've been some kiss." Knowing they were heading down a road she had hoped to be a bigger person to avoid, Maria felt selfish.

Scratching his brown tiredly, Michael let his arm drop to his side. "I'm going inside and try to grab a some sleep. I have to work this afternoon and don't have time for this."

"What about Liz?" Reaching out and grabbing his arm, Maria pulled when he tried to move away. "I'm worried about her."

"Again, are you here to talk about her, or the kiss?" Looking down at her, hating himself for being so insensitive, Michael reminded himself he'd done his best to set his ex-girlfriend straight. Not once over the summer had he led her on, or given her any sign he was going to change his mind. It stll hurt like hell knowing he was the one causing her pain.

Her mouth pinched and eyes narrowed. Michael could almost see the violent storm brewing inside of his ex. The smart thing to do would be to turn her away and deal with this later. He was exhausted and not in the state of mind to hash this out. Clearly seeing how torn Maria was between wanting to help Liz and needing to lash out her pain from their separation.

With a sigh, he tried to keep his frustration out of his tone. "Don't worry about Parker. I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Shocker." Seeing he was about to shutdown, Maria waived her hand in mock surrender. "Fine. What about Courtney?"

Damn, why did Liz find it necessary to pull Maria into this? "Working on it."

"What have the others said about this?"

She watched as the blood drained from his face. Took a step back when his heavy soled boots took two quick strides toward her. "Did you say something to the others?"

"Wha?" Eyes wide, Maria stared at him for a minute with her mouth open wide. "Are you keeping secrets from them?"

"I'm done talking about this." Fuming, Michael turned around but quickly halted. Turning back to face her, she didn't have to wait long. "If you really are concerned with Liz and don't want to see her hurt, keep your big mouth shut."

"My big mouth." Mouth dropping, eyes blinking a few times Maria fisted her hands at her side. "What aren't you telling me?" Maria half yelled, not caring that they were starting to get the attention of Michael's neighbors.

"Nothing."

Hurrying after him when he started to walk away, she quickly rounded his tense form. "Max would never hurt her!"

Breathing hard, the smirk on his lips lacked any humor. "What exactly did Liz tell you?"

"About her and - well you back on Antar. That somehow you two were together -."

"Anything else?" He pressed.

"You mean besides you shoving your tongue down her throat?" Maria snapped.

Liz Parker didn't tell Maria everything. There had to be a reason why, and there was no way he was going to figure it out after two nights of no sleep. "Leave it alone. Stay away from us. ALL of us."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Maria poked her finger into the center of his chest. Before she could do it again he grabbed her small hand into his.

"In most cases your right. Human cases that is. This is an alien case until I can prove otherwise. It's off limits to you. I swear, you say one word to Max, Isabelle or Tess your mother will find out about your unfortunate drug addiction. She'll have you on lockdown quicker than shit."

"I don't have a -." Her blood turned cold. Michael's typically conflicted bourbon eyes were cold and void of emotion.

Studying her face, making his threat his it's mark, Michael knew the guilt he was now feeling was well deserved. But he couldn't have Maria igniting an already tense situation. He may be pushing her out of his life, he didn't want to see her hurt or in any danger. If that meant he needed to be the unmannered piece of trailer park trash the rest of the town saw him, then so be it.

Hating the tears that were gathering in her eyes, he tried to keep any signs of emotions off his face. Almost sighing in relief when she spun around to retreat back to her car, he watched as she almost ran into Mr. Nelson, the complex's poster child drunk.

"Hey." Calling out before he could stop himself, Michael wasn't surprised that she paused, but didn't turn to look at him. "Until I figure this out, consider all of us the enemy. That none of us can be trusted."

Her less than humored huff raised her shoulders. "Don't think that'll be a problem."

"Have you talked to Michael recently?" Finding his sister in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of steaming hot coffee, Max waited. She'd been cold and distant lately. Her one word responses and cutting mutterings indicated somehow he'd once again managed to piss her off.

"Not since the last time you commanded our presence." Spooning in four large heaps of sugar into her mug, before adding a healthy splash of French vanilla creamer, Isabelle tossed the spoon into the sink. "Is he ignoring your dictate again?"

Gritting his teeth, Max almost immediately defended himself before stopping. "He hasn't returned any of my phone calls."

"Scandalous. Are you telling me that the guy who hit you isn't in the mood to chat on the phone?" Her eyes widely innocent, Isabella slapped a hand against her chest. "What is this world coming to?"

"There's something important we need to discuss." Pretending he hadn't caught the sarcasm in her voice, Max pushed on.

"Hmm, let me guess, hours cut at the UFO center?"

"Isabelle."

"No!" Putting her hand up to stop him, Isabelle shook her head. "Really let me guess, it's much more fun this way. Liz Parker still hasn't called you back and you think there's some alien force behind it."

"Not funny."

"No, what's not funny is how easily we all fell into this stupid game of playing house, alien style. Running around pretending we're these self important entities from a million miles away, waiting for Darth Vader to attack."

"Why are you being like this?" Taking a cautious look over his shoulder, making sure no one was around, Max took a step closer.

"Because I hate how everything is turning out." Eyes flashing, Isabelle sneered. "We've cut off everyone who's been there for us."

"It's for their safety." Gripping onto the counter, Max frowned not understanding why it was so hard to make her understand this.

"Bullshit, Maxwell." Her anger flaring again. "We cut them off because Nasedo suggested it would be in our best interests. And like one of those yappy little dogs you were eager to do his bidding. We had no right to treat them like that. You have no right to treat Michael like you do."

"It was the right thing to do. As for Michael, he's a big boy."

The menace on his face didn't deflate her, didn't make her back down. "Let me set you straight on something Little brother. I'm done. Done listening to you, done defending you, done pretending I'm some kind of princess from another planet. I can't imagine what you went through in the white room. I still have nightmares about it every night. I'm also sorry Liz Parker dump you. Really I am. But you don't have any right to tell me or anyone else how to live their life."

"Now your sounding a lot like Michael."

"Well maybe you should get yourself a clue." Sending him a look of dumbfounded disbelief, Isabelle shook her head. "Even if you were a King in your past life, you aren't one now. After this summer its become pretty clear you aren't a great leader. So how dumb would I be to blindly follow someone I don't respect?"

Several emotions flashed across Max's face. But mostly he looked hurt, almost devastated. And for the first time in her life, Isabelle didn't feel bad. Most of the summer she'd been sick to her stomach watching Max and Tess play King and Queen of their group. With each passing day her frustration had festered into anger.

For months she'd felt stuck, almost forced to follow a path she knew in her gut was wrong. Never one to sit on the sidelines, she felt angry at herself for becoming a bystander in her own life. Her desire to show her support and loyalty to Max had become a desperate need. Almost as though her life depended on it.

But she couldn't do it anymore. The entire situation was pathetic. And the only thing she was upset about now, was how long it took her to speak up. Hopefully in the future they could get past all the negativity of this summer. But that would mean Max would need to see how his behavior had caused the majority of tension.

The tense staring contest she seemed to be locked in was a clear indication their verbal conversation was for the time being. Needing to put some space between them, Isabelle set her untouched mug onto the counter before fleeing outside for some fresh air.

For the first time that summer, Liz woke up feeling refreshed. As though she'd actually slept through an entire night. The strange dream lingered just on the edges of her mind, only coming forward when she welcomed it. Instead of forcing itself to be noticed like the other dreams and visions over the summer, it waited patiently for her to remember and dissect.

It felt right that the sun was shining and birds were chirping and for the first time in like forever, there was a bounce back in her step. Humming as she wrapped a towel around herself, Liz wiped at the bathroom mirror.

She felt alive. Calm. Ready to face whatever was happening to her. Since the day Max Evans had healed her, she was on the brink of seeing the whole pictures. As if the missing puzzle pieces had been handed to her and all she needed to do was find out where they belonged.

She could handle puzzles, was very good at them in fact. And for once in a very long time she was ready for the challenge.

She just hoped Michael was also up for the challenge.


End file.
